Spicer's Secrets
by sakiko of soleana
Summary: Original work by deviantartsbiglover, Jack spicer is not what he seems, who knew that a simple secret, a revelation would change the world completely? Or that Raimundo would see Jack with new eyes? RaixJack!
1. Chapter 1

HOLA! Hey everyone this is Sakiko of soleana bringing back a classic and original story from the dead.

Jk jk.

This story is in fact one of the great and creative works of **deviantartsbiglover**. This is actually the original story being reposted, which of course will be followed by my own work based on this original series.

So all credit to the amazing author.

I really did enjoy reading this story, and since **deviantartsbiglover** was offering it up for adoption, I couldnt really help myself.

I really hope that this story recieves the praise it deserves and that my adaptation will be just as cool as this story (nothing really beats the original).

Hope you enjoy, and as always I ask that you leave reviews and that you have patience with me (I'm updating via I-pad, my internet is gone and my computer has a virus, plus I'm attending college, so BARE WITH ME!)

I will update as much as I possibly can and I hope you enjoy the original SPICER'S SECRETS!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Omi and the other xiaolin monks were training when Dojo came to meet them.

"Stop your training, young monks! A new Sheng-Gong-Wu has activated!"

"Finally some real action!" Raimundo cried.

"Which one is it this time, Dojo?" Kimiko asked.

"It's called 'The Mirror of Truth'. When someone stands in front of this mirror, it shows that person's biggest secrets."

"So…it is like a reader of the thoughts?" Omi questioned.

"Hey, little buddy…don't cha mean 'mind reader'?" Clay replied.

"That too."

"Anyway, we can't let Jack Spicer get a hold on that Sheng-Gong-Wu. Who knows what he would do with it!" Dojo yelled.

All the xiaolin monks started imagining what would happen if Jack really got the mirror of truth, and they all shivered at their thoughts.

Raimundo imagined Jack Spicer discovering that he keeps one of Kimiko's panties in his drawer.

Omi imagined Jack Spicer discovering that he sleeps with a teddy bear and sucks his finger.

Kimiko imagined Jack Spicer discovering that she's the one that attacks the fridge in the middle of the night.

Clay imagined Jack Spicer discovering that he babysits young children every Sunday night (Raimundo wouldn't leave him alone for a whole month if Jack told him).

"Huh…hellooo…earth to monks…SNAP OUT OF IT ALLREADY!" Dojo yelled. All the monks jumped backwards with a scream and came back to reality. Dojo sighed. "Thank you! Now can we get moving?"

Then he turned into his bigger sized form and the monks climbed onto him.

At the Spicer Mansion…

"Jack! Get in here, you stupid boy! A new Sheng-Gong-Wu has revealed itself!" Wuya screamed while she floated in the direction of Jack's lair.

"J-just a minute…I'll be out right away." A boy's voice could be heard from behind the locked door.

Half a minute later, that same door opened, showing a 15-year-old redhead, dressed in black pants and boots and a long overcoat, also black. His skin is white as snow and his hair and eyes are red as blood. On his forehead's a pair of yellow goggles with two red spirals on them. The boy was wearing some kind of collar around his neck.

Ignoring that last detail, Wuya started yelling at him. "What took you so long? The monks must be on their way to retrieve the Sheng-Gong-Wu and we're still here and…are you wearing lipstick?"

If possible, Jack would have turned even whiter after hearing that question. "No! Of course not! I…my lips were really dry, so I just put some water on them…"

"Riiight…" the evil witch rolled her eyes. "How come each day I spend with you I have the feeling that you're hiding something from me?"

"Since when do you have feelings?" Jack asked, whipping his lips with the back of his hand.

Wuya growled angrily at him. "Hurry up, you stupid boy. I'll tell you about the Mirror of Truth on the way."

"Why would you tell me about a stupid mirror?" Wuya grabbed a shoe and smacked him on the head. "Ow!"

"That's the name of the Sheng-Gong-Wu, you idiot!"

"'Ow'?"

Wuya threw the shoe at Jack. "No! Mirror of Truth!"

"Oh…"

In a blink of an eye they were leaving the Spicer Mansion.

"Here we are, guys." Dojo informed, landing in front of a cave.

"Wow…it is such a big hole…" Omi exclaimed with wide eyes.

"It's called a cave, Omi." Raimundo replied.

"I've never seen something this big since my papa went to search for water in the desert."

All the other monks looked at Clay.

"He didn't find any, did he?" Raimundo replied.

"No…" Clay answered, staring at the ground.

Kimiko looks back at the cave. "It's really dark. We could sure use some light…" she said. Then she closed her eyes in concentration.

A moment later the monks were already inside the cave, each one with a floating flame.

Wuya looked at Jack's neck, and the only thing she could think of was discovering why Jack needed that collar. Although he's been wearing it for a month now, she never asked him the reason to wear it. 'Ah, screw it! I'll ask him later.' she thought to herself.

After landing in front of the cave, Jack stared at it's darkness and shivered. He was always afraid of the dark, ever since he was a little kid. "Light-bot!" he called. "We need some light!" a robot that looked just like Wuya made it's own eyes glow, and floated into the cave, followed by Jack, Wuya and the other Jackbots.

"Are we there yet?"

"No." Kimiko replied.

"Are we there yet?"

"No." Clay replied.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes." Raimundo replied.

"Seriously?" Omi asked happily.

"No." He answered. Omi's smile vanished as soon as it came.

It was getting cold inside of the tunnel. Jack shivered, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He hated being an albino. He hated having such a sensitive skin. He hated being so sensitive to low temperatures. Fortunately for him, one of his robots, one that was called gentle-bot (from the word "gentleman") brought a little blanket. The gentle-bot wrapped the blanket around Jack's shoulders.

"Thank you." Jack replied, receiving a nod of the robot as an answer.

'I really must be missing something…' Wuya thought to herself, while watching the scene between Jack and the gentle-bot. 'Since when is Jack such a grateful and polite boy?'

"Are we there yet?"

"No." Kimiko replied.

"Are we there yet?"

"No." Clay replied.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes." Raimundo replied.

"Seriously?"

"Yes." They all answered at the same time.

Finally. After walking for ten whole minutes, the monks arrived at the end of the tunnel and entered another cave.

The flying flames floated around the place and then landed on the torches that were hanging on the walls, giving the cave a gloomy sight.

Kimiko trembled. "Eeeeehhhh…creepy…"

On the opposite wall were a couple of steps that led to an altar. On the altar was the Mirror of Truth.

"There it is!" Clay exclaimed.

"Yay! We found it!" Omi yelled happily.

Yeah, but… don't you think this was too easy?" Raimundo replied.

Suddenly, a hissing sound was heard, and a giant snake appeared from the shadows.

"You had to ask!" Kimiko said, looking at the beast.

The snake showed it's fangs and then attacked the monks. Fortunately, they were too fast for it, and they easily avoided the monster's attacks.

"Raimundo, go get the mirror!" Kimiko yelled. "We'll keep it busy!"

Rai nodded and ran towards the mirror.

Jack noticed the light at the end of the tunnel and heard some familiar voices. "Damn it! The Xiaolin Monks are already here!" he exclaimed while giving the blanket back to the gentle-bot. Then he started running towards the light.

Raimundo was running towards the mirror. "This is going to be so easy!".

Jack arrived at the cave and stared wide-eyed at the beast. 'That snake…' he thought to himself. Somehow, the giant snake reminded him of something, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He came back to reality when Clay gave the snake a punch with the Fist of Tebigong, making the beast hit a wall and fall to the ground. That punch was strong enough to kill a person, but it wasn't strong enough to even knock the creature out.

The monster attacked the monks again, and they continued to fight.

Raimundo stood in front of the mirror, and it started to glow.

Noticing the glowing mirror, Jack past behind the other monks and ran towards Rai. But he stopped about three metres behind him and looked at the mirror with wide eyes. Wuya, who was floating next to him, did the same thing.

Raimundo had to cover his eyes because of the glow, but when it faded, he looked back at it and stared in astonishment at what he saw.

The first person he could see was himself holding Kimiko's panties, and behind him were two figures. One was easy to guess. It was Wuya in her human form, looking happily at a picture she was holding.

Next to her was another person. A girl. A 15-year-old girl, with skin as white as snow and hair and eyes as red as blood, that was staring at Raimundo via the mirror. She was wearing a long black dress and high-heeled shoes, also in black.

Her red hair was shorter in the back of her head, and as it went towards the front, it would get longer. But there's one thing that really catches Rai's attention: the girl was sad. Her sad eyes met his and a pearl-like tear rolled down her right cheek.

Raimundo felt sorry for the teenage girl. He whished to get into the mirror and comfort her. He wanted to make her feel better. But when he turns around, he only sees Wuya in her ghostly form and Jack Spicer standing next to her. They were both staring wide-eyedly at the mirror.

Raimundo could only give Jack a shocked stare. He didn't know what to say to him. He almost couldn't speak because of what he saw.

But when he finally was going to say something, the only thing that came out of his mouth was "Look out!"

Jack turned around and saw the giant snake preparing to attack him. He put his arms in front of his face, preparing for what was coming. Suddenly he felt an arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him to the side. Wuya also avoided the monster's attack.

The snake failed at the attack and hit the mirror, breaking it. The creature hissed in pain while it's body slowly transformed into dust.

"What in bloody hell was that?" Wuya asked Jack. He understood that she was referring to what they saw in the mirror.

"I'll explain it to you later…" Raimundo heard Jack replying almost silently. But he noticed a slight difference in Jack's voice. It felt like Raimundo had a young woman next to him.

Suddenly he feels Jack getting up and running away from him, with Wuya by his side. He quickly gets up and looks at the escaping villains.

"Hey wait…" he yelled. When he was about to run after them, he stepped on something. He raised his leg and noticed that he stepped on a black collar. He picked it up and concluded that it belonged to Jack.

When Raimundo went to meet the other monks, everything started shaking.

"This place's gonna fall apart!" Clay exclaimed.

"We must leave at this instant!" Omi replied.

They all ran out of the cave and through the tunnel as fast as they could.

Dojo was waiting for them outside the cave. "Quickly! Jack Spicer's running away!" the dragon yelled.

"Leave him…" Rai replied.

"What?" the other monks stared at Raimundo.

"He doesn't have the mirror, so why bother?"

After thinking about it, they all agreed to leave Jack Spicer alone.

Back at the Xiaolin Temple…

All the monks were asleep, except for one, and that one was Raimundo. He was sitting on his bed, holding Jack's collar. He stared at it for a while and the looked out the window. He couldn't forget about her. He couldn't forget the girl he saw in the mirror. And he couldn't forget the fact that that beautiful girl was actually Jack Spicer.

"I can't just sit here doing nothing! I have to talk to him…" Raimundo said to himself. He grabbed a coat and ran towards the temple doors. He was intent to talk to Jack (or at least give him back his collar). He opened the huge doors and ran towards the Spicer Mansion.

Raimundo wasn't the only one awake. An old man watched as he past the temple doors. He had a little dragon around his shoulders. The dragon was also staring at Rai.

"Aren't you going to stop him, Master Fung?" the dragon asked.

"No, Dojo" Master Fung replied in his calm voice "We're not allowed to stop Raimundo from getting some answers to his questions."

"How do you know he's looking for answers?"

"There's something in that collar that intrigues him…The fact that he was constantly staring at it told me so…Where did he get it?"

"I think he found it on the floor inside the cave where the Mirror of Truth was." Dojo answered.

Master Fung looked at Dojo an then back at the window. "I want you to follow him."

"W-what?"

"I need you to find out where is Raimundo going, who will he be meeting and what will they talk about. When you come back, meet me in the meditating room."

"But…"

"And don't let Raimundo see you."

"Oh, all right…I'll do it…but I won't like it!" Dojo replied, leaving the temple to follow Raimundo.

* * *

><p>Ahhhhh the good stuff.<p>

Well I really hope you enjoyed that!

LOVE  
>SAKIKO<p>

Ps- REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA!

yeah this is the second chapter to **deviantartsbiglover's **original Spicers Secrets.

Check out the adaptation, The Secrets of Jack Spicer

Love, Sakiko

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Raimundo arrived the Spicer's house and stared at the windows. There were no lights on. 'Maybe he's already in bed…' He thought to himself. Then he remembered that the mansion had a backyard. 'Maybe…'

Rai surrounded the house and saw a light coming from a window. He looked at the large window and wondered if it belonged to Jack's bedroom. That question was quickly answered when he saw someone walking in the room, and after a while he noticed who it was. 'That girl…'

Dojo hid in a bush and watched as Raimundo grabbed some little rocks and threw them at the window, each at a time. After three of them hit the glass of the window, Wuya appeared, passing throw it.

"Well, well, well…came to join me in my evil task, Raimundo?" she asked.

"No." Rai replied. "I came here to talk to Jack."

Kimiko was coming back from another trip to the fridge when she noticed something. Raimundo's bedroom door was half open. She peeked throw it, but Rai wasn't there.

'What the… where the hell is he?' she thought to herself.

"Oh, I don't think he'll tell you anything. He lost his voice because of that last meeting." Wuya informed, smiling wickedly. She was hoping Raimundo would change his mind about wanting to talk to Jack and join her instead.

"Oh…I didn't know…" Rai replied in a sad tone. Guilt ran throw his mind. Did Jack lose his voice after Raimundo saved him from the snake? Was it his fault?

"But…I still want to talk to him." Rai said.

Wuya frowned before getting back in the room the same way she got out. For a moment Raimundo thought she just left him outside without telling anything to Jack. But he was soon proven wrong.

Jack appeared on the other side of the window and stared at Rai. Then he opened it and came out to the little veranda. He was in his boy look again, with his black clothes and boots, short red hair and yellow goggles on his forehead.

"Can I have a word with you…alone?" Rai asked.

Jack nodded and went back into his room. A minute later, the living room's back door opened and Jack came out to meet him.

They stared at each other for a while, until Jack made a gesture that Rai understood as an invitation to come inside.

"Actually, I was thinking that… well…maybe we could… talk outside?" Raimundo suggested."

Jack looked at him for a moment. Then he grabbed his hand and took him to the little forest in the backyard. They walked about fifty metres inside the forest until they got to a small lake. Near the lake was a large bench. Jack pulled Raimundo by his arm and before he knew it they were both sitting on the bench.

The brazilian boy glanced at Jack for a minute and then put his hand in his coat's pocket, taking something out of it.

"I believe this is yours…" he said, giving the collar to Jack. Jack stared at it for a while and then took it from Raimundo. "and… I really need to talk to you."

The albino looked at Rai, expecting him to talk.

"Well…" he started "when I was in front of the Mirror of Truth I saw my secret, and then Wuya's…and then I saw your secret. You're a girl, aren't you?"

Jack putted the collar around his neck and was about to answer, but Raimundo stopped him.

"Wait…" he said. He finally understood it. Jack being unable to speak was a made up story. The truth is that that collar changes his voice. Jack was trying to hide his real voice.

Raimundo slowly grabs the collar and gently takes it off of Jack's neck. "I want to hear your real voice…the one I heard after I saved you from the snake. And I know it wasn't Kimiko's voice. It was yours, right?"

"Yes…" Jack replied, his voice now sounding like a young woman's.

Rai stared at Jack and holded his, or should I say, _her_ hands. "Then you really are a girl…"

Jack nodded, looking at their hands. Raimundo noticed that she was worried.

"Don't worry," he said "your secret's safe with me."

"Does that mean that you won't tell anyone?" the albino girl asked shyly.

"Exactly. It's your biggest secret. I can't just walk around telling everyone about it!"

Jack smiled a bit and then gave Raimundo a big hug. "Thanks" she said.

Rai's cheeks turned a shade of red while the pale girl hugged him. He broke the hug, holding her shoulders, and spoke again. "I really need to ask you some questions, if that's okay…"

"Sure" she replied "what do you want to know?"

"Well, for starters, I'm pretty sure 'Jack' isn't your real name. So…what's your name?"

The girl giggled. "It's quite similar, actually… my names Jackie."

"Jackie… You know,… I kinda like it."

"Thanks." Jackie said, blushing.

"Okay, next question. Why did you keep this as a secret?"

"Because my father didn't want a daughter. What he really wanted was a son. So he made me disguise like a boy. Then time passed and there were too much people that thought I was a boy. So I kept it as a secret."

"Wow… that's really bad. I never imagined anyone having such a mean dad."

"Yeah, it sucks…" Jackie replied.

"Okay… third question. When I saw you in the mirror, I noticed you were sad. So I've been wanting to ask you… what's the matter?"

"It's mainly because of what my dad does to me… but nevermind that…"

"Oh… alright then…"

They stayed quiet for a while, until Rai finally said something.

"May I?" he asked, raising his hands so that they were at each side of Jackie's head. She understood what he wanted to do.

"Yes, you may." she answered.

Rai gently took Jackie's goggles off her head, and then he carefully pulled her hair, which happened to be a wig. Her real hair was released from the wig, and it was shorter in the back of her head and longer at the front. Raimundo stared at it with a charmed look.

Putting the wig next to him on the bench, Rai glanced back at the white girl. She was just like the girl he saw in the mirror. Beautiful, with innocence and suffering in her eyes. She was gorgeous…

"I wonder…" Raimundo started and then stopped.

"What?" Jackie asked, expecting him to finish the sentence.

"I wonder how can someone make his daughter hide her real self, knowing that she's so pretty."

"You… you think I'm pretty?" She questioned, blushing a little.

"I don't think you're pretty… you _are_ pretty! And I still think your father's being completely unfair! You should show the world the sweet person you really are. Disguise yourself doesn't make you a boy… or a better person."

"Aww… that's so sweet. Thanks Raimundo." Jackie said, hugging him once more.

This time, Rai didn't blush so much (but he still blushed!) and when the albino girl broke the hug, they started talking again, and they kept talking and laughing all night. Even though it was cold outside, they didn't even notice. They were having so much fun…

Then, the sun began to rise, and it was time for Raimundo to leave. Jackie was saying goodbye to him.

"Until next time…" Jackie said "I mean, if there is a next time.

"Oh, don't worry, there will. How about tonight?"

"That sounds… great!" she replied.

"Good. I'll see you then."

"Bye. I really had a lot of fun tonight."

"Me too."

They said their goodbyes and Raimundo left.

After Rai left and Jackie got back inside the house, Dojo came out of his hiding spot. "I have to tell Master Fung about this!" he said to himself, and then flew back to the temple as fast as he could, so that he would arrive there before Rai.

"Gah! Jackie! Stop that!" Wuya screamed while Jackie hugged her and danced around the room in circles.

"Sorry, Wuya," Jackie apologized "It's just that I'm so happy!"

"Why would you be happy? Just because Raimundo came here to give your collar back and talk to you?"

"It's not just that." Jackie replied. "I mean, would he come searching for me if he didn't care about me?"

"Of course he doesn't care! He's just using you!"

"What do you mean?" Jackie's smile faded.

"What makes you think that Raimundo isn't trying to discover your biggest weakness and how to use it to beat you up for good?" Wuya questioned.

"But… why would he do that?…" Jackie asked, her happiness fading away at every thought of Raimundo using her.

"Because despite what he discovered about you, you're still enemies!"

"You're right… but I…" Jackie started, but she was immediately interrupted by the evil witch.

"You what? You didn't think he wants to make friends with a creepy girl like you, did you?"

"You… you mean…"

"Believe me, Jackie. He's using you." Wuya left Jackie's room.

The albino girl sat on her bed, staring at her feet. 'What if she's right?…' she wondered 'What if Raimundo is actually using me?'

She kept thinking about it for a moment and suddenly got up, talking to herself, "No! I don't believe it! Raimundo isn't that mean. I'm sure he came here mainly because he was worried about me. There's no other explanation!"

She put her hand in her overcoat's pocket, taking the collar that she used to change her voice out of the pocket and holding it. 'There can't be another explanation…'

She changed into her pajamas and went to bed, quickly falling asleep.

When Raimundo got back to the temple, Dojo had already told everything he saw and heard to Master Fung.

"I see…" the old man said, with comprehension in his eyes.

"Should I tell the other monks to keep an eye on him?" Dojo asked.

"No, Dojo. If you do that, the other monks will discover what Raimundo's hiding. Remember that he made a promise to Jackie. He promised that he wouldn't tell her secret to anyone. If we tell the young monks about it, we're instantly breaking his promise, and Jackie won't ever trust him again." Master Fung explained.

"Oh… well… maybe we should help him keeping her secret then…"

"Yes… good idea, my friend. But remember. We can't let Raimundo discover that we know about his meeting with Jackie."

"Got it!" Dojo answered, and then left the room, heading to Rai's.

"Where have you been?" Kimiko asked Raimundo.

"Gah! Oh… hi Kimiko… you scared the hell outta me!" Rai exclaimed.

"Where. Have. You. Been." Kimiko repeated both slowly and angrily.

"I… I had to go get some fresh air."

"The whole night?"

"Y-yes… I was feeling sick… but I'm better now." Raimundo said, starting to feel nervous.

Dojo arrived at the scene soon enough to hear that last part (luckily for Rai). Kim didn't even notice Dojo's arrival.

"Oh, really?…" she said in a suspicious tone "How can I be sure that you're not lying to me?"

"Feeling better now, Raimundo?" Dojo interrupted.

"Yes, Dojo. Much better, thanks." Rai replied.

Kimiko gave them a last suspicious glance and left.

"Thanks, man. You saved my butt."

"Ah, don't mention it, boy. What were you too talking about anyway?"

"She was asking me where I've been."

"And where have you been?"

"Outside. I felt sick and stayed there all night."

"Wow, you must be really tired then. I'll ask Master Fung to give you some more hours to sleep."

"Thanks, Dojo. You're the best!" he exclaimed, hugging the dragon. When he released Dojo, the little dragon flew in the direction of the old monk's room.

Raimundo went inside his room, got undressed, except for his boxers, and went to bed. In a blink of an eye, he was asleep.

"That's a very good idea, my friend" Master Fung said. He was in his room, talking with Dojo.

"Why do you say that?" the mystical dragon asked.

"If Raimundo sleeps until 10:00, he'll have to leave his chores to the end of the day, and he can't do them in the afternoon because he will be too busy training and doing other things." Master Fung explained "By the time he finishes his chores, all t6he other monks are already asleep, which will make it easier for him to sneak out again and go to meet Jackie."

"Wow… How didn't I think of that?… So, does that mean that we should make it easier for Raimundo to sneak out?"

"The easier, the better."

"Okay then… I'll try my best…" Dojo got out of the room.

Jackie woke up with the sun hitting her face. Her eyes narrowed at the intense light. She looked at her alarm clock. It read 10:03, which meant that she has been sleeping for about four hours.

Suddenly someone knocked at her bedroom's door.

"Yes?" she called.

"Jackie, sweetie, are you feeling alright?" a woman's voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, mom… I'm fine." she replied.

"Oh, thank god… for a moment I thought you were sick…"

"No, I'm… I'm just tired…" Jackie said with a big yawn.

"Well, then, please get dressed. We're going shopping."

Jackie did what she was told to. About twenty minutes later she was in her 'boy look', leaving the house and getting in the car with her mother.

When they got to the mall, Jackie's mother took her to buy some clothes. They spent all morning trying on clothes.

The albino girl sighed everytime she looked at the mirror. She always hated shopping. Nothing seemed to look good on her.

Then a question ran throw her mind. 'Why does my mom want me to try on so many clothes?' She remembered that in the past few were the times her mother took her shopping, and that she only did it when there was a special event coming up.

She tried to recall what occasion would it be this time. Suddenly she remembers.

"My birthday's in four days!" she exclaimed to herself. But she understood another thing. If her mom wants to buy such pretty clothes, it just meant one thing. Jackie's father was coming for a visit.

* * *

><p>Okay thats chapter two people<p>

please review and keep on the watch for chapter three.


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA!

for the love of petey the dancing eel people Review this story, I would really aprechiate it if you showed some support at least or gave me some form of opinion.

* * *

>Chapter 3<p>Raimundo woke up with Dojo pushing and then pulling his shoulder.<p>

"Come on, Raimundo, wake up! The others are already training and you're late!"

"Hmm… what time is it?" Rai replied with a yawn.

"It's 10:03 am. Come on, get up and get dressed and meet me and the others outside."

Dojo went out of the room, leaving the brazilian alone. '10:03… that means I slept about four hours…' he thought as he got dressed.

"Hey, guys." Raimundo said. He came to meet his friends while they were taking a break.

"Raimundo!" Omi exclaimed happily " We were so worried about you!"

"Feelin' better there, partner?" Clay asked.

"Yeah, much better, thanks."

"Good…" Kimiko replied, turning around. She was still suspicious about where Raimundo went last night, and she was sure it wasn't just a little walk to go get some air. 'He's definitely hiding something… and I'm gonna find out what!'

Master Fung appeared a little later.

"It's time to get back to training, young monks. Raimundo, do you feel well enough to train?"

"Yes, Master Fung. I'm fine."

"Very well then. Choose your weapon…"

"I'll take… the Sword of the Storm."

The monks started to practice, and they spent all morning training.

Jessica Spicer decided that she and her daughter were having lunch at the mall. She gave Jackie six dollars and told her to eat whatever she wanted. The albino teen took the money and headed to "Burger King", while her mother went to buy a plate of italian food for herself. When they both had their meals, they went to a little table in the middle of the place. They started eating in silence, saying nothing to each other, until Jessica broke the silence.

"I bet you already have an idea of who's coming for a visit…"

Jackie nodded and replied, "My father."

"That's right, honey. Harold is paying us a visit. He'll arrive on your birthday's eve and stay for a week.

Jackie spilled the Cola she was drinking and fell from the chair.

"WHAT?" she screamed, still sitting on the floor. She got up and blushed when she realized that everyone in the place was staring at her. Then she grabbed the chair and sat on it again, looking at what remained of her food. She was so shocked she lost her appetite.

"I see I surprised you…"

"Yeah… a little bit…" Jackie tried to stay cool, although she was starting to feel the big will to scream. All the words that came to her mind were 'A week… A WEEK! HE'S STAYING FOR A WHOLE WEEK!'

Jackie never liked that man. As a matter of fact, she hated him. After all, he's the one who forced her to disguise as a boy. He's the one that leaves her and her mother alone while he takes care of business with other rich companies in other countries. And he never lend her mother some money or letted her go find a job. There were times when Jessica and Jackie almost starved to death. But the worst thing she always remembered about that guy was that whenever he came for a visit, he always locked Jackie in her own room, never letting her out, except for lunch and dinner. She tried to sneak out through the window several times, but she got caught everytime she tried.

"Jackie… Jackie, sweetie, are you feeling alright?" She heard her mother's voice calling.

"Huh?… Oh, yes… I'm fine." She replied.

"Well then. I want to ask you something."

"Yes, what is it?"

"I want you and Harold to get along. Just this time."

"You know that's nearly impossible, right?" Jackie replied.

" But at least try. There's nothing to lose. And it's gonna be your birthday, after all. I just want everyone to be happy…"

Jackie just couldn't refuse when her mother asked something so nicely.

"Oh, alright! I'll try to get along with… but don't get very hopeful, I'm not assuring you that I'll succeed."

"Thank you, honey."

"Say, haven't you noticed anythin' different 'bout Raimundo?" Clay asked the others.

"No. Why do you ask, my friend?" Omi replied.

"Well, I have a feeling his head is somewhere else. He was very distracted during the training, and he's not playing videogames in his break like he's usually does."

"Now that you mentioned it, you're right." Omi agreed. "But maybe he found another hobby."

"I don't think picking up flowers outside is a hobby. And Rai hates to do that." Kimiko finally spoke.

Omi looked at the window and saw the brazilian boy in the backyard, picking up red roses. He could hear him sing and noticed that Raimundo had a big grin across his face.

"Do ya know what this means, little buddy?" Clay asked the young monk.

"Huh…no, not really…" Omi replied, wondering what Clay had in mind.

The cowboy sighed. "It means we have the videogames all for ourselves!"

"Fresh!" Omi exclaimed.

"That's 'cool', Omi" Kimiko corrected.

"Whatever!"

Omi and Clay ran into Raimundo's room, but Kimiko didn't follow them. She got closer to the window and stared at brazilian.

"No way those flowers are for me… I'm sure it has something to do with last night…" she murmured while watching Raimundo now picking up white roses.

Suddenly she started to feel jealousy. What if Rai met another girl last night? And what would she do if he fell in love with that same girl? Even though she never admitted it, Kimiko always had a crush on Raimundo, and she has the feeling that she would die if she lost him.

She had to get answers.

Jackie was starting to feel pissed. Why didn't she look good in any type of cloth? What was wrong? Her hair? Her body?…

"My skin colour?…" she murmured, trying to keep anyone from hearing that. Unfortunately for Jackie, Jessica heard her.

"No, sweetie, it's not because of your skin colour" she said, obviously knowing why her daughter made that question. "It's because of the dresses' colour. Black is what fits you best. Red, black and white go pretty well…"

"So it _is_ because of my skin!"

"Well… just a little bit… but black makes you very elegant. A simple dress would be the best option. It should show your neck and shoulders and cover your thighs, but it shouldn't go under the knees."

With the description her mother gave her, Jackie imagined herself wearing that dress. And she was gorgeous! But still, there was something missing. She tried to figure it out, but she didn't have a clue.

"And you know what? That same dress would match perfectly with some high-heeled shoes." Jessica said.

'That's it! High-heeled shoes! There's my missing link!' she thought to herself. But what kind of shoes should she wear?

Then she spotted a pair that she liked.

"You mean, like those?" she pointed at them.

"Well…yes! Those are perfect!" Jessica replied.

"Hi, Raimundo" Kimiko complimented.

"Gah! Oh, hi Kimiko" Rai replied "How's it going?"

"Yeah, fine… I was just wondering… have you met anyone recently?"

"W-what do you mean?" he asked, feeling nervous.

"Have you met anyone _new_, like, a new friend?" the Japanese girl questioned.

"Hmmm… no, not really." Raimundo lied. "Why?"

"Are you sure? Are you sure you didn't meet any girl… somewhere… last night?

Raimundo felt even more nervous than before. Could it be that Kimiko followed him when he went to Spicer's house? Was she suspecting something?

'Or am I acting too strangely?' he thought.

"Well?"

"I'm sure. I didn't meet any girl last night."

"Then why are you picking up flowers?"

"B-because… because… because they'll make my room smell better. I thought some roses would do the trick."

Kimiko frowned and then left, heading back to the temple. Raimundo sighed with relief.

"I've gotta be more careful. Especially with Kimiko. She's obviously suspecting something" he murmured while picking yellow roses.

"Damn!" Jessica yelled. "Fifteen stores and we didn't find the dress we were looking for!"

"Mom, just chill. We can come back tomorrow. At least we already have a pair of shoes."

"Yes, I guess you're right… but still, it infuriates me!"

Jackie had the will to laugh. She always thought her mother was funny, even when she was mad about something. When she finally managed to calm her mother down, Jessica suddenly needed to go to the bathroom.

"Oh, I have to go now, sweetie. Nature's calling."

"Okay. I'll be waiting here" the goth replied.

The young woman headed to the bathroom, leaving Jackie alone. While she waited, the redhead stood in front of a goldsmith store, staring at it's shopwindow. Since it was next to the hallway that led to the bathrooms, her mother would quickly find her.

She looked at everything. Watches, bracelets, necklaces, earrings… until she found something that really caught her attention. A ring. But not just any ring. It was a wedding ring. Just looking at it marvelled her. It was made in gold, with a little diamond attached to it.

Jackie was so busy staring at the ring that she didn't notice someone approaching her from behind. When the girl stopped looking at the golden object, she heard someone breathing behind her. Slowly, the albino teen slightly turned her head to the right, peering from the corner of her eye. She didn't see much, but she could tell that that person was a man. A man with long black hair.

She discretely grabbed the collar and put it around her neck. Then she quickly turned around, facing the man and quickly recognizing him. He was a deal taller than her , had long black hair and his eyes were yellow and reptile like.

"Hello, Spicer" the man greeted.

"Chase…" Jackie replied, surprised. Her voice was now sounding like a boy's. "What are you doing here?"

The dragon lord gave the disguised girl an evil smirk. "Oh, just walking around, watching some movies and… looking at young teenage girls staring at wedding rings…"

"W-what?" Jackie was astonished. How in bloody hell did Chase find out that she was a girl disguised as a boy? "How… how did you…"

"Discover your true identity?" the man finished the sentence. "Didn't your father tell you? He gave me an invitation to your birthday party."

"I… I don't believe you…"

" Oh, believe me, Jack… or should I call you Jacqueline?"

That one hit her hard. Chase not only knew she was actually a girl, but he also knew her real name? What the hell was happening?

Suddenly, she felt something coming out of her pocket.

"Changing Chopsticks!" Wuya called, and the Wu made her grow into her original ghostly size. She turned to Chase with a wicked smile on her mask.

"So, you also received an invitation. You know, Jackie's father promised me that I could have my human body back, but only for that night. So I was thinking… how about we dance together at the party? I would love that…"

Chase gave the witch a cold grin.

"Hum… have you been in my pocket this whole time?" the goth asked but Wuya just ignored her.

"So, what do you say? We have a deal?" she asked the dragon lord.

"Maybe on the second dance, but I have the first one reserved for another person" he replied.

Wuya frowned in outrage. "What? Are you rejecting me?"

"No, I'm just refusing to dance the first dance with you. I already reserved the first one for another young lady."

"Oh, really?…" Wuya asked in an irritated tone "And who might that 'young lady' be?"

"None other than the birthday girl." Chase answered, giving Jackie a quick glance. "Now, if you don't mind, I would require to be alone with Jacqueline."

The purple ghost gave another frown. "Fine! Who needs you! I'll just go scare some kids at the toy store…"

Jackie watched as Wuya went away. "Was she serious?…"

"Just ignore her. Scaring young children has been quite an entertainment for her since she turned into a ghost. But she does it mostly when she is angry…"

Jackie turned to him with a confused expression. "What's going on with you? Normally you would insult me and treat me like garbage, but instead you're treating me like if I was the most important person in the world! Why is that?"

Chase stared at her for a while, until he finally spoke. "That's because you _are_ the most important person in the world."

"Come again?"

"For now, that's all I can tell you, Jacqueline…"

"Fine. But I have two thing that I need you to do." Jackie replied.

Curious about what the goth was going to ask him, the dragon lord arched his eyebrows, like if he was asking the girl to continue.

And so she did.

"First, I want you to call me Jackie. Jacqueline is kinda cliché."

"Of course, Jackie" Chase said, sounding like if he was the girls servant.

"And the second thing is… I want you to keep the secret. When we meet at showdowns or other occasions with other people around, I want you to treat me as you always did. By the name of Spicer (sometimes, if you prefer, you can call me Jack) and as a simple, useless insect that's always bugging you."

"And what if I don't keep it?" the dragon lord replied, giving the younger girl a challenging grin.

What Jackie did next really surprised him. She laid her hands on her hips and also gave him a daring smirk. The Heylin warrior felt suddenly attracted to that girl and that wicked smile of hers.

"Because, Chase Young," she started "if you don't, I guess you'll have to find another girl to dance the first dance at the party. Wuya's interested…"

Chase was starting to get annoyed. He never expected such an answer from the teen. But what surprised him most was her attitude. She showed no fear. He always knew Jack Spicer as a clumsy, coward and annoying boy. That sudden change in 'his/her' behavior made it look like it wasn't Spicer who was talking, but some kind of impostor.

But it really looked like Spicer. His clothes, his skin as white as snow and his eyes and hair as red as blood… and his voice. How did that girl manage to change her voice into a boy's?

Chase looks at her body in search of an answer to that question, and he spots a black collar around her neck. He narrowed his eyes and slowly drew closer, pinning the girl to the glass of the shopwindow, and his hands reached for her neck.

Jackie was so shocked with the man's reaction she froze. Her brain was telling her to kick that pervert in the balls, but her body refused to do so. Before she knew it, the dragon lord's gloved hands removed the collar from her neck.

The albino girl opened her eyes to look at Chase. She never noticed she had closed them in first place. She stared at the older man's golden pupils, and this time she was afraid.

"Ahh… now that's an expression I recognize in you." Chase said in an amused tone, hiding Spicer's collar behind his back. "Tell you what, Jackie, I want to hear your real voice. If I like it, we have a deal. But if I don't, I guess I'll keep your little invention. I might need it someday…"

Jackie felt afraid, but furious at the same time. The man wasn't stealing from her, but it almost felt like it. Still, she knew that she couldn't do anything about it. All she could do was talk and hope that Chase liked her voice.

"That's no problem. I can build another one. Those are easy to make." she replied in her female tone.

Young arched his eyebrows again, but he only did it to scare the youth. He didn't like her voice. He loved it. The albino's voice had changed into a young woman's, and it was quite nice to hear it.

"Hmm… very well. We have a deal." he said, giving the collar back.

Jackie took the collar and gave Chase a surprised glance. The only reply she received from him was a smile. The Heylin warrior gave her a smirk before he disappeared.

After he left, Spicer sighed in relief. Although she felt Chase was acting kinda weird, she didn't want to think about it.

That's when she feels a hand on her shoulder and turns around. It was her mother.

"Man, what took you so long?

"Sorry, sweetie. I found an old friend of mine and we started talking. And we talked, and we talked and we just couldn't stop and… you know…"

"Yeah, I get it…"

"But why didn't you go inside? You could have talked with us for a little while, instead of staying here waiting for a lifetime…"

"Don't worry, I also found an old friend. We had a little chat and then he left." The redhead replied.

"Oh. Okay then. Let's go home. It's starting to get dark."

The two young women started walking towards the mall's exit and Jackie felt something slipping into her pocket. She didn't freak out, though. She knew it was Wuya.

Training time was over and Master Fung told the monks to go take a shower and have a break until dinner was ready. Raimundo was the first one to shower. After he was clean and dressed, he headed to his room. Since there were no Sheng-Gong-Wu going active, he spent the whole afternoon training. He so needed to rest! He decided that he would lie down till dinner time. And he did! He would have fallen asleep if he didn't turn his face to the right and notice the bouquet of roses on the little table next to his bed.

He grabbed it and stared at the mix of colors of the petals. The way the colors were mixed kinda made the bouquet look weird. What could he do to make it better? He couldn't give it to Jackie in these conditions.

"Wait a minute… that's it!" he spoke to himself. Then he started changing the roses places in the little complex.

By the time he finished his little peace of art, Dojo was calling for him. Dinner was ready.

During the meal, Kimiko paid a lot of atention on Raimundo, but he barely said a word. Most of the time he was looking out the window, like if he was anxious about something. This was making Kimiko feel even more nervous. She was sure Raimundo was anxious to go meet his new lover again.

Jackie and her mother ate raviolis for dinner and had some ice-cream for dessert. Jessica couldn't stop noticing that her daughter was often looking out the window. She quickly understood that the girl was anxious about something, but she didn't dare to ask.

'After all, she is a teenager…' she thought, remembering the secrets she had when she was of Jackie's age. There were those times when she bought loads of candy at school without her mother knowing, or when she participated in a food fight… she even remebered that she was Jackie's age when she had her first boyfriend.

She suddenly stopped looking at the past and came back to the present. Now a question messed around in her head. 'Can it be that Jackie's in love with someone?'

Still, she wasn't going to ask the girl.

Dinner was finished, and Rai immediately started doing his chores. He had a lot of them, and he was sure that when he finished those, the other monks would already be asleep. And he was right. When he finally managed to finish his chores, everyone was in bed. Now he could sneak out without having to worry about being seen.

But then he remembered two things. One. The bouquet. Two. Kimiko. He had to go get the flowers and find a way to trick Kimiko into thinking that he was in bed. He entered his own room, grabbed some pillows and putted them under the sheets, then he grabbed his favorite teddy bear and used it to pretend it was his head with the face turned to the window.

After that he grabbed the flowers and left.

"Get ready, Jackie Spicer, cuz Raimundo is on his way."

After dinner Jackie took a quick shower and prepared for Raimundo's visit. She didn't change much, though. She only putted on some perfume and the only make-up she used was her usual eyeliner. Of course, this time she wasn't wearing the wig. Raimundo already knew about it, so it wasn't needed.

Although Jessica noticed Jackie getting ready for something, she pretended she didn't. Something told her that the right thing to do was ignore her daughter's change of behavior.

Hours passed and it was time for them to go to bed. Jessie immediately fell asleep, but Jackie didn't even dare to sit on her bed, afraid of falling asleep too. Instead, she stood by the huge window, waiting for Raimundo.

Minutes looked like hours, and Jackie was starting to think that Rai wasn't coming.

Suddenly, a little rock hit the window's glass. The teen quickly opened the window and came out to the little veranda. When she looked down at the person that threw the stone, a huge smile of happiness formed on her face.

It was Raimundo.

* * *

><p>HA! this stuff is awsome!<p>

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

*tablefliprage*(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Jackie got out of her room and headed to the stairs, trying to keep as quiet as a cat, so she wouldn't wake up her mother.

Unfortunately, she tripped on a vase when she was passing Jessica's room. She fell and hit the floor with her chin.

"Ow! Ow! OWW, THAT HURT!…" she screamed without meaning to. She quickly covered her mouth with both hands and looked at her sleeping mother. All the blonde woman did was turn around in her bed and give a big yawn.

"Phew…" the albino sighed in relief. Then she went downstairs and headed to the back door. She opened it, went outside and closed it behind her. After that she approached Raimundo until they were close enough to talk lowly.

"Hi" he complimented.

"Hi," she replied "I almost thought you weren't coming."

"Pfff! Are you kiding? There was no way I was gonna miss our little meeting. Even if my life depended on it. And besides, I promised."

Even though Jackie noticed Rai was hiding something behind his back, she ignored it and smiled at him. "You like my company, huh?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. What about you? Do you like my company?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. It's only the second 'meeting', but I like having you here."

Raimundo couldn't avoid the blush that appeared on his cheeks. No one had ever told him something like that, but he saw no reason to blush.

They stayed silent for a moment, looking at eachother without knowing what to say, until the wind dragon decided to show the tech genious what he was hiding behind his back. He lifted the bouquet to her chest level, looking shyly at the floor.

"I… brought these for you…" he said, feeling his cheeks warm because of the blushing.

Silence.

Rai looked up at Jackie and he noticed she was surprised. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open.

After staring like that at the flowers for a moment, she carefully grabbed them.

"Oh my god… they're beautiful!…" she approached her nose to the roses "And they smell so good! Thank you so much, Raimundo."

"It was nothing, really. But… maybe you should give it another look… Tell me, what do you see?"

Even though she was confused, Jackie did as Raimundo told her to.

"I… I see… nothing…"

The brazilian monk looked from her face to the roses. Then he grabbed the bouquet. "Excuse me" he said.

He spun it around and gave it back to the pale teen.

"How about now?"

The redhead stared at the flowers for three seconds before her eyes widened again. It was a face, and you didn't have to be a genious to find out whose face it was.

The white roses resembled the skin, the red roses the hair and there two circles of yellow roses on it's forehead. There were also two red roses that meant to be the eyes.

"I see… myself…" she looked up at Raimundo "You draw my face… and it's perfect."

"Não é tão perfeito como você."

"Aww…" Jackie pretended that whatever Rai said was touching.

Raimundo didn't fall for it, though. He knew the girl didn't speak brazilian.

"You didn't understand what I just said, did you?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "But the way you said it makes it sound very sweet."

The boy laughed. "I'll translate it to you then. I said 'It's not as perfect as you are'"

"See, I knew it was something nice…"

They smiled at eachother, but it didn't take long for Jackie's smile to fade.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel kinda ashamed. I mean, you brought me this beautiful bouquet and I've got nothing to give you…"

"You don't have to. I didn't give it to you because I wanted something from you."

The gothic girl's smile reappeared and she looked back at Raimundo's emerald eyes.

"Yeah, but still…"

"Look, I just…"

Raimundo cut off when he felt Jackie's lips pressed against his cheek. After that, she wraped her arms aound his neck, giving him a big hug.

Fortunately for Rai, that same hug didn't let the pale girl see how much he was blushing. He felt his face so hot he was sure he looked like a tomato. He tried to stop it by explaining in his own head that there were no reasons to blush.

'Why are you blushing so much? She's just thanking you, that's all.'

It seemed to work a little, and Raimundo finnaly had the 'courage' to hug her back.

But, when they broke apart, Jackie noticed Rai's red cheeks.

"Raimundo, you're blushing so much… are you sick?" she asked in a worried tone.

"What?… oh, no… I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me. You didn't have to come if you were sick! Look, come inside and I'll make you some tea. It'll make you feel better."

" No!… There's no need, I'm fine… and besides, camomile tea is the only one I like…"

Jackie stared at him in the eyes and smiled.

"You are such a lucky boy…"

"What? Why do you say that?" Rai asked, feeling confused.

"Camomile is the only tea I have in my house. That's why you're a lucky boy."

"Well, yeah, but…"

Raimundo cut off again when he saw Jackie's expression. Her crimson eyes were begging him to accept the offer, and, for some odd reason, he couldn't refuse it.

"Oh, alright… if you insist…"

The goth smiled once again, took the brazilian boy by the hand and led him into the house.

Jessica Spicer woke up in the middle of the night, thanks to the 'nature call'. She went to the bathroom arguing with herself.

"Jessie, you really should stop drinking so much soda before bed!"

The blonde woman was about to lie down, when she spotted two figures in the backyard.

She approached her own window, narrowing her eyes so she could see better. Soon those narrowed eyes became wide when she noticed that those two figures in the backyard were her daughter and a boy that was a deal taller than her. Suddenly her eyes spotted something interesting: Jackie was holding a bouquet, and she could swear it was of roses. Could it be… a gift from the boy?

It seemed they were just talking, like good friends. Just friends. That's when, before she knows it, Jackie was kissing the boy on the cheek and, afterwards, hugging him.

Jessica couldn't avoid the smile that formed in her lips when she saw how much the boy was blushing.

The two teens broke the hug and, after a few moments of talking, Jackie grabbed the boy's hand, leading him into the house.

The blonde woman got dressed in her robe and headed to the stairs.

In the shadows of the forest, someone watches as Jackie pulls Raimundo into the Spicer Mansion. If you were next to him, you could see an evil smirk as two yellow reptile-like eyes stared at the two teens.

Suddenly, a certain disembodied head appeared behind the figure.

"Seems like you have some competition, Chase Young" Wuya said in a teasing tone.

The evil dragon lord smirked even more.

"Indeed, it does. But it will be much more interesting this way. And I think he may be useful" he replied.

"Useful?" the evil spirit questioned, confused "Useful for what?"

"I could use him as a bait to attract Jacqueline to me. I'm sure she would do anything to save his life…"

"Ah, my dear Chase… now why are you wasting your time with that stupid girl? You know I can give you much more. Join me and forget her." Wuya offered.

"I believe you misunderstood me, Wuya. I'm not interested in her. What I'm interested in are the profits of procriating with her."

"Ooohhh… now I get it… the prophecy, right?"

Chase looked at her "Exactly."

Wuya looked back at the Spicer mansion and a movement caught her eye.

"Well, well, well…" she said "looks like we're not the only ones spying on our young friend."

Chase looks at the mansion's backyard again, and spots a little dragon heading to the huge house.

"Dojo." he said in an annoyed tone.

Kimiko couldn't sleep. She never stopped thinking about Raimundo and his sudden change of behavior. What if he lied? What if he really met another girl last night?…

"What if he's going to meet that same girl again tonight?" she asked herself.

The japanese girl started to feel nervous. She got up and quietly headed to the boy's room.

When she was about ten metres from his bedroom door, she turned around so she could see if anyone was coming behind her. Of course, thanks to the darkness, that was a difficult task. She started walking backwards, getting closer to the door.

Suddenly, her back touched something, and she could tell it was someone else's back. At the same time, another figure, much smaller, slightly hits her hip, also with his back. She yelped and abrutly turned around again, and the other two figures did the same. It took a while for them to calm down and get accustomed to the darkness, but when they did, they recognized eachother and sighed with relief. Kimiko, Omi and Clay were all standing in front of Raimundo's door.

"What in tarnation are ya'll doin' here?" Clay asked in his Texan accent.

"Nothing" Omi immediately answered.

"Nothing" Kim immediately answered, at the same time as Omi.

Clay arched his eyebrow (the one that wasn't hidden by his huge hat), giving the other monks a questioning look.

Omi sighed again, but this time in defeat.

"Very well, I give up. I came here to see if Raimundo is in bed…"

"Really?" Kimiko asked, surprised "I'm here to check on him too."

"So am I." Clay replied.

"He has been acting most strange lately. I have no idea what entered inside himself…"

"That's 'got into him', Omi." Kimiko said.

"Or that."

"I agree with the little fella. Seems like his head is somewhere else."

"It doesn't seem. His head IS somewhere else." she replied.

"Well, then. Let us discover if Raimundo is still in bed…"

Omi started to open the door when, all of a sudden, a voice came from behind them.

"May I ask what are you, young monks, doing in front of Raimundo's room so late?" Master Fung asked.

"We? Huh… we just came t'check on Raimundo. We were afraind he was feelin' sick again…"

"I see… well then, I will go 'check' on him for you…"

The old monk entered the brazilian boy's room and approached his bed, while the other monks watched from the now opened door.

When Master Fung got next to his apprentice's bed, he smiled. There was a teddy bear pretending to be the boy's head and some pillows under the sheets, pretending to be the body.

He made the fake movement of putting his hand on the monk's forehead. He also faked a little examination of the 'body', and then got out of the room, carefully closing the door behind him. After that, he turned to the other monks.

"He is fine." he said "He has no fever, he breathes normally and he is sleeping pecefully. Maybe you should do the same…"

The older monk wished them goodnight and went away, leaving the three Xiaolin monks alone, standing at their friend's door.

"Master Fung is most correct. We should all go back to bed."

"Yeah…" Clay yawned "night everybody."

"Goodnight, Clay" Omi and Kimiko replied at the same time, and they all got separated, each one heading for his/her own room.

While she walked towards her room, a voice kept echoing in her head, but this time, it was assuring her that there was nothing suspicious about Rai.

'C'mon, Kim. You're being paranoid. Raimundo just felt sick last night and that's it! End of conversation!'

She finally arrived her bedroom and stopped thinking about her friend. She went to bed and, now that she wasn't so worried about having a love rival, it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

The two teens went inside the house and Raimundo glanced at everything around him. God, was that house big… in fact, it was huge! (no wonder. It was a mansion!)

"You don't mind waiting here, do you? I'm gonna make the tea. You can sit if you want…"

The girl headed to the kitchen, leaving him alone in the living room.

The boy stared at the big room. There were some couches and in front of them was a large TV. He sat down and looked at the TV. He had the big will to turn it on, but he tried to resist it. He thought it was kinda rude and besides, he didn't want to wake up anyone in the house.

He started remembering his last meeting with Jackie Spicer instead.

FLASHBACK:

"When I saw you in the mirror, I noticed you were sad. So I've wanting to ask… what's the matter?"

"It's mainly because of what my dad does to me… but nevermind that…"

END FLASHBACK

The answer she gave him worried him. Whatever her dad did to her, it wasn't nice. What if he hit her, or made her starve… or even worse, like…

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind from the dirty thoughts he just had.

Raimundo was so busy trying to imagine what Jackie's father did to her to make her so sad he didn't notice a woman approach the couch. She was already behind it when he heard her breathing. He slowly turned around to see a blonde woman in her early thirties, thin, tall and with light blue eyes.

Before Rai could say anything, the woman covered his mouth with her hand.

"Sshhhut up and be quiet!" she ordered "I'm not going to hurt you, kay?"

"Mmpf mmpf?" he made some muffled sounds against the woman's palm.

"Which part of 'Sshhhut up' didn't you understand?"

Raimundo stopped his attempts to talk.

"I'm going to release you now, and I want you to make no noise. Deal?" she proposed.

Raimundo nodded. He didn't know why, but for some odd reason e felt he should do as the woman said. He knew he could trust her. She removed her hand from the boy's mouth and sat down next to him.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Jessica. Jessica Spicer. Jackie's mother. And you are?…"

"Raimundo. Raimundo Pedrosa. Jackie's friend."

Jessica gave him a teasing gaze.

"That's hard to believe. Especially after seeing you blushing so much when Jackie gave you that kiss. Anyone would say that you two are more than friends…"

"You… you were watching us?" Rai asked, surprised. And embarassed.

"Can you believe that I only noticed you two outside on that precise moment. Talk about bad luck!"

Raimundo felt kinda annoyed. He and Jackie spent so much time outside, yet Jessica had to see them only when they were having a moment.

"Look, lady, I don't wanna be rude, but if you want to talk with Jackie, just call her and leave me alone, kay?"

"Oh, no! Nononono… no… no… I don't want her to now I've been here…"

"Well, in that case, better hurry up, cuz I bet she won't take long to get the tea ready."

Jessie looked at Rai, giving him a serious gaze, and then giggled.

"Hehehe… that's what you think, Raimundo Pedrosa. When the tea is ready, one of the teacups will fall on the ground and break, spilling the tea it contained. Then she'll slip on the tea and fall and all the other tea stuff will break too. After that she'll take an eternity to find something to clean the floor with, and when she finds it, she will slip again and fall on her butt. And since the tea must stil be hot, she'll probably burn her pretty ass."

" 'Pretty ass'?" he asked.

"Have you ever seen her just wearing her bra and panties? Cuz when you do, you see her ass and before you know it, you have a huge nosebleed."

Now, Raimundo had his eyes really wide. And a big blush on his cheeks.

"That's kinda pervert, specially if the one that says it is her own mother…" he said.

"They're facts, what can we do?… Anyways, after she cleans the floor, she'll have to make the tea again, which means we have plenty of time, don't cha think?"

Raimundo still wasn't buying it.

"What makes you so sure that…"

"3…2…" Jessica interrupted him "1…" she lifted one finger, slightly pointing to the kitchen's door. Sudenly, a crash was heard, followed by the sound of someone slipping and more crashes, louder than the first. Before Rai could say anything, Jackie screamed from the other side of the door.

"It's okay! I just broke one of the teacups… and all the other stuff…"

Raimundo stared at Jessica with wide eyes while he heard the pale girl talking to herself.

"Now, where does my mom keep the towels…"

"Like I said: plenty of time…" Jessie said.

The wind dragon nodded, still dumbfounded.

"Jackie never told me she had a friend. How long do you know do you know her?"

"Huh… about two years…"

"Two years? I don't believe it! She would have told me by that time!"

"Whoa, whoa… take it easy… we already know eachother for two years, but we've only become friends last night…"

"Really? Only last night? Then what was your relationship like before last night?" Jessica asked, surprised.

"Well, we were… enemies. My friends and I always thought Jackie was… well, a boy… named Jack Spicer. For the past two years he's been fighting us. Of course, most of the times, he lost and had to run away, and we were always calling him a coward. Or, in this case, her." Rai explained.

"I wouldn't call her a coward at all. How many are those friends of yours?"

"Three."

"Now think about it, Raimundo. It's been four against one. And like you said, she obviously couldn't win. Still though, she never gave up. She kept trying for two years now."

"Wait… you're right! Spicer isn't a coward, on the contrary, she's really brave!"

Jessica nodded.

"But I still think it's ironic…" she said.

"What?" Rai asked.

Suddenly, Jackie screamed again.

"OWW!"

That made the boy get up from the place he was sitting.

"Jackie," he called "are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I slipped on the tea again…"

Raimundo sat down again, sighing. Even though Jessica told him what was gonna happen, he couldn't help being worried about the girl. And he wondered why…

"As I was saying," Jackie's mother continued "it's ironic because the only human friend Jackie has is a boy that used to be her enemie."

"Only 'human' friend?" the brazilian repeated the sentence, which confused him. What the hell did Jessica mean?

The woman smiled, ignoring his confusion. She stood up and headed to the hall, soon coming out holding something. She sat down again and Raimundo noticed that the object she was holding was an envelope, and before he knew it, she was delivering it to him

"This is for you. It's an invitation for Jackie's birthday party. But you must go well dressed, cuz it's a formal party."

"Whoa, wait a sec… we might have a little problem… you see, I don't have money enough to buy a suit."

"Not to worry, boy. I'll take you shopping and help you finding a good suit for you, and I'll pay it. No problemo!"

"But… are you going to spend a big amount of money on me?"

"Maybe…"

"Why?"

"Because I noticed Jackie was very anxious today, and I'm pretty sure that the reason for her anxiety is you. You seem to make her happy, but she would be a lot happier if you went to the party. So I'm decided to spend as much as I need to dress you up" she explained.

"Oh… okay, then… I guess I could go…" he said.

"Splendid! How about tomorrow at three?"

"Yah, okay…"

Jessica stood up and started walking towards the stairs, but when she almost reached them, she stopped and turned around.

"Oh, and just to remind you, don't tell Jackie about our talk or that invitation. It'll be a surprise. Okay?"

"Kay. I promise I won't tell."

"Good. Well, I'm leaving now. I'm sure Jackie will soon be here with the tea…" she said. Then she started going upstairs and murmured "…and a burned ass…"

Raimundo smiled. When he met Jessica she kinda annoyed him, but in the end, he would say she was quite funny.

Jessica was already upstairs when Jackie entered the room with the tea.

"Sorry I took so long. I had to make the tea again" she said.

"No worries. You said you slipped on the tea. Are you hurt?"

"No. Well, I think I burned my ass, but I'm alright…"

Even though he was still surprised that Jessica predicted everything and all she said really happened, he felt the urge to laugh. He always thought it was funny when a woman was so clumsy.

Dojo managed to get under the couch without nobody noticing. He heard the conversation that Rai and Jessica Spicer had, and now he was listening to Rai and Jackie.

'This is starting to get interesting… It's almost like a soap opera…' he thought to himself. 'Master Fung will surely like this!'

"Jackie, do you have any other friends?" Raimundo asked while grabbing a cookie.

"Of course… there's the Jackbots, Wuya… well, maybe not Wuya, but I have other friends…"

"Besides the Jackbots? Who?"

Jackie smiled.

"I'll show you as soon as we finish the tea."

Later, the two teens got out of the house and into the forest, followed at the distance by Dojo… and the Heylins.

When they arrived the lake Jackie turned to Raimundo.

"Wait here, kay?"

He nodded and she approached the lake.

Then she started singing. It was a song with no words, just with the sound of her voice (almost like the theme from the movie "Titanic"), and Raimundo was marvelled. He didn't even noticed his eyes closing while he listened to the beautiful sound that was Jackie Spicer's voice.

When she stopped singing, Rai heard a growl coming from behind him. He opened his eyes and slowly turned around, quickly noticing that the growl came from a wolf.

"N-n-nice little w-wolfie…" he started to back up, but the wolf also started walking towards him. Raimundo was about to call the albino girl's name, but she started talking before he could say anything.

"Hi Lucy!" she said, ran towards and petted it's head, and, for Raimundo's surprise, the wolf didn't harm her.

In a blink of an eye, he was next to Jackie, petting not just 'Lucy', but also many other animals that gathered around them.

A smile formed on Raimundo's lips.

'So this is what Jessica meant by 'only human friend'…' he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Seriously you guys, I am sooooo Sorry for not doing this faster.

* * *

><p>Raimundo was completely amazed. Jackie could actually talk with the animals and understand what they said. But then a thought ran through his mind: the only friends Jackie has are the Jackbots and the animals, and no one else… which made him feel sad and sorry for her.<p>

That sadness quickly went away when the pale girl smiled at him. And he couldn't help the light blush that appeared on his cheeks. He couldn't understand what was happening. Why was he always blushing when she smiled at him? Why did he look at her and think to himself 'I'll never find another girl as beautiful as this one' ?… Why did he wish to touch that beautiful snow white skin?…

He managed to smile back at her. What should he say to her?

"I'm amazed…"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm amazed." he repeated "I've never met anyone that could talk with the animals and understand what they say. It must be awesome."

"Well, yes, it is…"

"But how did you learn it? Is it some kind of gift?"

"Well, I do talk with them since I remember, but I guess that it's mainly because of my father."

"What… what does your father do to you?…"

Jackie sighed. She hated to recall what her dad does to her and her mother. Still, Raimundo had asked her that question, and he had the right to know. So she started talking.

She told him everything, explaining how her father used to lock her in her room and how much Jackie and her mother suffered because of him.

"So you see," she said after telling her whole story "since the doctor said the reason for my illness was the fact that I was always inside the house, my father decided that I could go to the forest, but only in two conditions."

"Which were?" Rai asked.

"One, I could only walk in this forest, and two, he would always come with me."

"Oh…hey, wait up! Then, how come you're here? Shouldn't you be locked in your room?"

"Nah. My dad started travelling around the world, so he's never here. But before he went away, he told my mom to keep locking me in the room and always come with me whenever I went to the forest."

Raimundo looked like he was really curious. Well, actually, he was…

"And what did she say?"

"She said she would, but… well, let's just say that she's not very good at keeping promises…"

Raimundo smiled.

"Your mum seems to be quite a nice person" he said.

"She is. I may have an awful father, but at least I've got a great mother…"

"So… that's when you learned to talk with the animals. When you started walking in the forest."

"That's right."

"Wow… "

The rabbit Jackie was holding twitched its nose and the pale teen seemed to pay attention to the white animal.

"Oh, c'mon, you always say that!" she said.

"What? What did it say?" Raimundo asked, not knowing if it was male or female.

"She said my dad's the demon in an human form…"

The darker boy couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips.

"You know, that's kinda cute coming from a rabbit…"

The animal looked at the boy like if it said 'if you weren't a friend of Jackie, I would kill you right here, right now!'

The brazilian shivered at the rabbits gaze, which made the redheaded girl giggle.

"Don't worry, few are the times she doesn't do that."

Those words made Raimundo relax a bit and smile once again.

They kept silent for a while, focusing their attention on the animals. Until Spicer broke the silence.

"I hate to tell you this, but we can't meet eachother while my dad is here…"

"What? He's coming home?"

"Yes. And if he finds out that I've been with you, who knows what he'll do to us."

"Us?"

"My mother, me… and you…"

Rai shivered, afraid of what the girl's father would do to him if he found out.

"Since he's always suspicious about me and if I meet someone, he would easily find out about everything that's been going on here." Jackie finished.

"Oh yeah, speaking of being suspicious, I've also been having problems back at the temple. You see, Kimiko is constantly watching me and everything I do. I'm afraid that she might find out that I've been sneaking out of the temple."

Jackie gave the boy a worried look.

"That's bad! That's really bad! What if she goes to your room to check on you?! If she sees… that you aren't there… she'll know you're gone!" The albino teen started to panic. She grabbed Raimundo by his jacket and shook him while she said the last sentence.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, Jackie. I took care of it." he said, trying to calm the girl down. "I made a fake body and placed it under my sheets. I just hope it's enough…"

She sighed with relief and started taking deep breaths. "Sorry about that. I have panic attacks when I get too nervous."

"Really, I never noticed that in Showdowns. Too bad no Wu became active today. It would be fun to have a showdown. Just you and me, 'mano a mano'."

Once again, Jackie blushed.

"Yeah, that would be fun… but I couldn't go anyways. My mom took me to the mall and we spent all day there. Honestly, you can't never imagine how it is to be at the mall with my mom. She doesn't stop, not even for a minute!"

The brazilian boy had to fight the big will to laugh again. Jackie's mother seemed to be a nice and a very funny person. Imagining the woman walking around in the mall pulling her annoyed daughter behind her made him want to laugh his ass off. Fortunately, he managed to control it.

"Anything odd at the mall?" Rai joked with a big smile.

"Besides my mom? Nothing. Except…" she cut off when she remembered who she found at me mall.

"Except what?" the wind dragon asked in a worried tone. "Jackie?"

"Chase Young…" she said lowly.

"Huh, what did you just say?"

"I met Chase Young there. Oh, and Wuya was in my coat's pocket."

"Chase Young? What the hell was he doing at the mall?!"

"I don't know. If I didn't know him, I would say that he needed to go shopping for some stuff, but I don't think he would do that. It's not… typical of him."

She looked back at Raimundo, and noticed he was worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Did he… try to hurt you?…"

Her eyes widened.

"What? Why would you think that?"

The boy looked at her, his gaze telling her that it was obvious.

"Oh yeah…" she said, remembering how Chase used to treat her in showdowns "no, he didn't try to hurt me, but he was acting kinda strange…"

"Hum… define 'strange'" Rai replied.

"Well, he knew my real identity, he spoke to me in… in a nice tone and he didn't insult me not even once. He told Wuya to go away because he said he wanted to be alone with me, and after that, he took my collar and said he would give it back if he liked my voice."

Raimundo wasn't liking how the story was going. "Go on" he said.

"He gave it back. And…" she hesitated "…and that's it."

"Wait. You hesitated. He did something else, didn't he? Please tell me, Jackie. Don't make me get worried and thinking that Chase Young tried to molest you!"

"What?! No, he didn't molest me! He just… well, I asked him what the hell was going on and why was he treating me like if I was the most important person in the world."

"And what did he say?" Somehow, Raimundo was afraid that he would regret the fact that he asked.

"He said that I really WAS the most important person in the world."

He was right, he was regreting it. God, did he feel angry! How dare Chase Young say such a thing to Jackie?! How does that dragon jerk have the nerve to flatter her and try to seduce her?!

'Jackie Spicer belongs to me!' a voice screamed in his head. But when he realised what he just thought, he froze. What the hell was he thinking?! Jackie didn't belong to him. In fact, she didn't belong to anyone. So why did he feel so angry after what she told him?

"Rai, you alright?" the goth's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just… a little worried."

"Hmm? Why?"

"Well, you see, I was just thinking… maybe that little 'coincidence' wasn't actually a coincidence, y'know. If Chase didn't go there for shopping, then that means…"

"…it means that he went there… for me…" Jackie froze, frightened. Chase Young, the man she loved for a long time, was searching for her. But now she wasn't happy for that. She was scared. And why? Because she no longer loved the man, and now it was easier for her to see how dangerous he was.

Raimundo noticed that his friend was scared, and that's when he realises what a great opportunity this was. He approached her and wrapped his arms around her. Spicer looked up at him, surprised with his actions.

"Jackie, I want you to promise me something."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Promise me that if you feel threatened by Chase, Wuya, Hannibal or anyone else, you come to me, okay?"

"Why… why do you want me to promise that?…"

"Because now that I know you better, I feel that you need someone to protect you. You seem so nice and fragile… like a flower. A flower, in the corner or a garden, the closest one to the street, can't defend itself from people that try to pick it up. So the only one that can help it is the gardener himself. He puts it in a safer place, away from the cruel, flower-picking people, so that it can be at peace and not afraid of being taken someday…"

Jackie Spicer was carefully listening to Raimundo Pedrosa, and before she knew it, her eyes were filled with tears of emotion.

Raimundo continued.

"So please, Jackie, you're that beautiful yet defenseless flower. Let me be your gardener. Let me protect you from all those evil people that wish to pick you up."

The pale girl didn't reply. She just wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face on his chest, her tears making the clothing get wet. It was true. She was just like a

defenseless little flower, unable to protect herself from people. And this truth was messing up with her emotions.

Raimundo was stunned at what he just said. Where the fuck did that come from? Did he just have the most touching speech he ever heard? He looked at Jackie, feeling his coat getting wetter and wetter with her tears.

'Well, at least it was worth it' he thought, while running a hand through her red hair.

After a long moment of silence, Jackie finally managed to say something.

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"Yes, you can be my gardener." She looked up at him "I want you to protect me."

All of a sudden, a wave of happiness ran through his body. He felt happy for having Spicer in his arms. He was happy for having her crying on his chest… He was happy for having those beautiful crimson eyes looking at his emerald ones, and before he knew it, the distance between their eyes shortened, for now their foreheads were touching.

They were both smiling. Jackie was feeling exactly the same as Raimundo. She was feeling happy and at peace. Oh, how it felt good to be in his arms, to feel his warm body against hers, his forehead against her own.

Suddenly, Fluffy places herself between them, separating them and talking to Jackie.

The girl, not forgetting about the Xiaolin Monk, tranlated it to him.

" 'Aww, if ain't this pretty. Specially with the rising sun…' "

This gave Jackie and idea.

"Come with me." she told the boy, grabbing his wrist and taking him further into the forest, with the animals following them.

When they got to the other side of the forest, Raimundo eyes widened and after that he smiled. He could see the rising sun, appearing from behind the mountains, and painting the view beautifully with light and shadow.

The teens stood there, gazing at the beginning of a new day, and Rai didn't resist the urge to put his arm around Jackie's shoulders. The action made Jackie blush but, at the same time, she liked it. Before she knew it, she put her arm around his waist and her head was resting on his shoulder.

They watched the sun rise, both smiling and enjoying eachother's company, until it was time to say goodbye.

"Too bad it's already morning. I was having so much fun…"

"Yeah, me too… I guess we'll have to wait until next evening, right?"

"Not necessarily. If we get lucky, a Sheng-Gong-Wu will become active."

"Oh, that would be great…"

Again they stayed quiet, until Rai broke the silence.

"Well, I have to go now, Jackie. Bye."

"Yeah… bye…"

The tanned boy turned around and started to walk away, but he stopped on his tracks, hesitating. He turned back to the girl, quickly approaching her and kissed her on the cheek.

"See ya…" he said, then turned around and left, leaving a stunned Jackie Spicer behind him.

When he was already out of view, the girl placed a hand on the cheek that the boy kissed, and she smiled. She was confused, though. Raimundo was her enemie, but she was always feeling happy and warm inside when she was with him.

'Why do I feel like this?'

Hiding behind the trees of the forest and observing the scene between the teens, Chase Young gave a low growl.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here…" Wuya said "seems like you're having a bit of competition here, Chase. Raimundo's…"

"Dead if I see him approaching her again."

The gostly form gave the dragon lord a surprised look, and then she smiled.

"I don't believe it… Chase, are you jealous of Raimundo?"

"No. I just cannot allow Pedrosa to take her before I do."

"Oh, so all you want is to fuck her up, hope to get her pregnant and then dump her like if she was trash!"

"The last part is not quite true. When the baby no longer needs her, there is no need for her to keep living."

Wuya stopped smiling after hearing Young's last sentence.

"You… you're planning to kill her?! Have you ever thought about was her father might do if he finds out?!"

"I am not concerned about that. You see, Wuya, the reason I am going to kill Spicer… is because Sirilis told me to do so."

Now the evil witch was sure her jaw hit the floor.

"Did… did you just say… Jackie is Sirilis's daughter?!"

"I'm surprised you haven't discovered that yet. Why other reason would he ask Harold to give her the box that contained you?"

"Good point… but still, why would Sirilis ask you to kill his own daughter?"

"Now that Pedrosa became her friend, Spicer might turn to the Xiaolin side, and this time, she will not be willing to come back to the Heylin."

"Oh…"

"That wouldn't actually matter" Chase continued "if she wasn't so powerful."

"Powerful? You call that skinny snow-white girl powerful? Open your eyes, Chase!"

The warlord looked at the witch one more time. "I do not believe that Sirilis's child doesn't have powers. She has them, but she doesn't know it yet."

"So what's the big deal, it's not as if they were the most powerful."

"You're quite mistaken, Wuya. Her powers are much stronger than mine, yours and Hannibal's joined together. She's not what she seems to be."

"In that case, you better be careful. You wouldn't want her to use her powers against you…" Wuya said in a teasing tone and left.

Chase smirked as the witch went away. 'Foolish witch.' he thought. 'Spicer is too afraid of me to even try using them.'

Young looked back at the pale teen and his eyes widened in surprise. She didn't have the overcoat anymore. She took it off and laid it on the ground so that she could sit and talk with her 'friends'. It was full moon, and the light that came from it hit Jackie's skin, making it glow a beautiful shade of white.

"She… she looks like a goddess…" he murmured.

From that moment he understood something: it was going to be very hard to take such a beautiful girl's life.

"So, what do you think of him? Jackie asked.

"Well, he's a very sweet boy." Lucy, the wolf, answered..

"Yes, he seems to be very nice" the owl, named Hedwing, replied.

"He's perfect for you, Jackie-girl" the female rabbit, whose name was Fluffy, said.

"W-what?!"

"It's true, Jackie. We're animals, so we manage to smell human emotions, and you know what we smelled tonight?" Wally, the male rabbit, asked.

"What?"

"I smelled love in the air."

Spicer stared with wide eyes at the rabbit.

"You can't be serious!"

"Trust me, he is." Fluffy said "So, when will you give him the first kiss?"

"What?! Are you kidding?! I can't just jump on him and kiss him. He would hate me and he would never want to see me again!"

Rodney, the squirrel, climbed up the pale girl's arm and sat on her head.

"Jackie, sweety, baby, don't worry about it. Rodney here assures you that he feels as much for you as you feel for him. So don't be afraid to go forward."

The teen smiled at the squirrel. He always spoke in the third person when he was talking about himself, and he was contantly using words like if he was dating whoever he was having a conversation with, but she always considered him a very sweet animal.

"You really think this could work?"

All the animals made their sounds in agreement, and she smiled even more.

"Thanks, guys, you're the best!"

Then, everyone said goodbye and went away, each one going back to it's home. But before she went away, Fluffy whispered to the girl's ear.

"Jackie, watch your back when you head home. I'm sensing someone here. He's close, and watching you."

"Who… who is it?" she whispered back.

"I don't know, but it's not the boy. This is a man. An evil man."

The redhead gulped. There's was only one person she knew that could match that description.

"You better go, Fluffy. I don't want you to get hurt by him."

The rabbit did as she was told. Jackie stood up, putted her overcoat on , and prepared to meet the man she knew was watching her.

"Show yourself, Chase Young!" she yelled.

Noticing that he's been caught, Chase appeared from the shadows and calmly walked towards the albino teen.

"Hello, Spicer. Nice to see you again…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Raimundo was in one of the temple's hallways, heading to his room.

'Damn it!' he thought 'Why the hell did I kiss her?! She must be so mad at me for doing that!'

'Why?' another voice said, this one calmer than the first one 'It was just a kiss on the cheek, nothing unusual.'

'Nothing unusual?! Didn't you see her face?! She was completely surprised and disgusted!'

'Surprised? Yes. Disgusted? No.'

'What the hell do you mean?'

'The look she gave you wasn't one of disgust. It's was mainly of surprise, but hidden behind that surprise… was happiness…'

'That's not true! She totally hates me now! I shouldn't have done that!'

The calmer voice sighed.

'Well, if it makes you feel better, you could apologize next time you see her. but I don't think you need to…'

The argue between the two voices continued, and Rai was so distracted hearing them that he didn't notice someone coming from around the corner.

"May I ask you the reason for being up so late, young monk?" a voice asked, bringing Raimundo back to reality.

It was Master Fung with Dojo wrapped around his shoulders.

"Me?… I… I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk. And now I'm finally sleepy… okaygoingtobednowgoodnight!"

Rai walked faster, passing by them. While he did so, he didn't notice that something fell from his coat.

"Hey, what's this?" Dojo said, picking it up.

The wind dragon stopped and turned aroung, his eyes going wide as they see an envelope in Dojo's hand.

"No!" he yelled "Don't open it!"

But it was too late. Dojo was already reading the little golden card.

"Well, well, well… seems like our friend Raimundo Pedrosa has a girlfriend…" the little dragon said, easily avoiding Raimundo's attempts to grab him and get the card back. "Check it out, master Fung!"

Master Fung shook his head.

"Dojo, you know very well that it is most disrespectful to open an envelope that is not addressed to us."

"C'mon, Master Fung… at least see the day and hour so you can tell if he can go or not." he said, handing it to the old man.

Sighing, Master Fung took it and gave it a quick look. Then he looked back at Raimundo.

"Who is Jacqueline?"

"What do you want, Chase?" Jackie asked.

"I do not require anything from you. I was just passing by and decided to pay you a little… visit." he answered, still approaching the girl.

"Oh, so you're saying that it's just a coincidence… like the one at the mall?" she crossed her arms "Sorry, Chase, but I'm not buying it." Chase stopped right in front of Jackie and gave her a smirk.

"Of course you aren't. You are a genius, after all. You're not easy to fool…"

Spicer narrowed her eyes.

"Quit flattering me, Chase Young, and tell me why have you been giving me these sudden 'surprise visits'!"

The dragonlord's smile vanished in a matter of seconds and he sighed.

"I want to ask you something. Why was Pedrosa here?"

Jackie's eyes widened.

"You… you've been watching us this whole time…"

The smile came back, which scared the girl even more. "Yes."

She started to back away, but before she could even have time to run, Chase grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

"No! Let me go! Leave me alone!" she screamed.

Chase covered her mouth with his hand.

"Do not worry. I will not harm you, if you stop screaming…"

The redhead immediately stopped and the Heylin man took his hand away from her mouth. The girl was so scared that tears were already sliding down her cheeks.

"Why… why have you been stalking me?"

"Because you're beautiful. You have no idea how attractive you are to me."

She looked up at him.

"If you like me that much, then why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I always thought you were a boy. Even though I saw you as a beautiful creature, knowing you as a male didn't attract me, but now…"

"You're too late." Jackie interrupted "I'm sorry, Chase, but I… I'm in love with someone else…"

The man growled, making the teen shiver. "You're in love with Pedrosa, aren't you?…"

He pulled her closer and leaned so he could whisper to her ear while he ran a hand through her red hair.

"You better keep him away from you, because if I catch him near you, or kissing you… or even looking at you, he will have a long, painful death."

Crimson eyes widened once more.

"Understood?" he asked, an evil smirk on his face. Then he kissed her on the cheek and left.

More tears came to her eyes as Chase's words still remained in her head. 'Pedrosa… near you… kissing you… looking at you… long, painful death…'

She went back home, sobing. What could she do now? How could she save Raimundo's life without hurting his feelings?… Why is Chase doing this?

"J-Jacqueline? Well, she's… she's a friend of mine… from America. We were already best friends before I came to the temple." Raimundo said.

"Aww, you hear that, Master Fung?" Dojo started "Two best friends that were separated by destiny, but years later they meet again. Kinda reminds me those soap operas where they end up falling in love, then getting married, having children and living happily forever…" the dragon sighed, imagining the romantic scene.

Master Fung gave Dojo a glare that quickly made him get the message: 'Shut up.'

When he looked at the brazilian boy he had the big urge to smile. He was blushing so violently that the man quickly understood what was going on, even though the boy hadn't realized it yet. He was in love.

Master Fung ignored it and looked back at the little card.

"Young monk, I see that this is an invitation for… well, a most formal event, which must certainly require appropriate and most expensive clothing. Where do you have enough money to acquire it?"

"Her mother said she was gonna help me finding a suit and buy it for me. I was thinking that I could meet her tomorrow afternoon…"

"Without asking my permission?"

"Well, I was gonna ask you, eventually…"

The old man looked seriously at the wind dragon and sighed, closing his eyes.

Raimundo was fearing the worst: that Master Fung wouldn't let him go. He looked at the floor, waiting for the word he didn't want to hear: 'No.'

"I guess I could excuse you from tomorrow's training. What do you think, my friend?" he looked at Dojo.

"Well, why not? Just one day wouldn't hurt."

The brazilian looked up with wide eyes.

"Does that mean I can go?"

"Yes." Fung answered.

Raimundo was so happy he gave Master fung a tight hug.

"Oh, thank you Master Fung! Thankyouthankyouthankyousomu ch!"

After he realized what he was doing, he stood back, cleared his throat and bowed to the older monk.

"I mean, thank you very much, Master…"

"You better go now." the man said, giving back the invitation "I suppose you haven't slept yet. I'm only giving you three hours."

Raimundo took back the envelope, thanked once more and headed to his room.

The pale girl entered the house and was on her way to the stairs, when suddenly the kitchen's door opened. Thinking that Chase Young decided to scare her a little bit more, Jackie grabbed the jar that was next to her and prepared to throw it at whoever was coming out of the kitchen.

Of course that when she saw who it was, she put down the object.

Noticing this Jessica apologized to her daughter.

"Oh sorry, honey. Did I scare you?"

"Hum… no… why are you up so late? Did I wake you?"

"Hum… no…" the blonde woman joked, saying the same sentence the same way her daughter did.

This made Jackie smile. Few were the times her mother was funny, but whenever she tried, it would make the girl feel much better.

"You went to visit your 'friends' again?"

"Yup. I couldn't sleep, and I needed to talk with someone."

"You couldn't sleep? Is something bothering you?"

"No… not really…"

Jessica approached her daughter and looked at her cheeks.

"Jackie… have you been crying?"

The pale girl looked at the mirror that was next to the door and noticed her eyes were still a little bit wet and slightly red.

"It… it's from yawning. You know… when I yawn I start tearing."

"Are you sure? If something happened, you could always tell me…"

Jackie smiled again.

"Thanks, mom. But don't worry, I'm just sleepy. Maybe I should go to bed…"

"Ok, sweetie." Jessica placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead and went back into the kitchen, while Jackie went upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After preparing some coffee and toast, and while she ate, Jessica Spicer thought about her daughter. She knew what was going on. Jackie was falling in love with that boy. It was just like the prophecy predicted. Although she was happy for it, she was also fearing for the young couple's happiness. Knowing Sirilis, he was surely already thinking of a way to stop it.

Well, not on her watch!

Jackie felt tired. And sore. And cold. Very cold. It felt like she was sick... and dying.

She tried to breath but she couldn't. It was as if she was drowning.

She was starting to panic, when suddenly she felt an arm placing itself behind her back, holding her, while something was placed on her lips. Whatever it was, it felt soft and warm, and it was blowing air into her, helping her breath.

Slowly she opened her eyes. First she saw clouds all around her, but said clouds started to disappear and her vision started to clear. She saw a tanned shade of skin. It was very close to her. Really close.

As soon as she managed to see perfectly, she saw who happened to be holding her. It was Raimundo. And the other monks were right behind him with worried looks. And...

Her eyes widened. His lips were pressed on hers.

She gave a little whimper, which made Raimundo break apart from her. Concern was in his eyes, and a tear rolled down his face. Before Jackie knew it, Raimundo was hugging her and sobbing.

"I was so worried..." he said "I thought I lost you..."

"L-lost me?..." she asked, confused.

"Yeah. I thought you were dead..."

"D-dead?"

Raimundo broke the hug and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I promise you, Jackie," he continued "I won't let anything like that happen to you again. I promise."

And then, he kissed her.

Jackie woke up with a start.

She looked around. She was in her bed, in her room, in her house. The pale girl gave a sad sighed. It was just a dream.

She got out of bed, grabbed one of her red towels an went into the bathroom to take a long, hot shower.

Moments later, Jackie got out of the bathtub, her body warm and soothed by the extremely hot water. She let out a satisfied sigh. Oh, how she loved to take long, hot showers. If she could, she would spend the whole day having a shower. It was one of her biggest dreams: to spend 24 hours in the bathtub taking a shower, the water pressure massaging her body.

Unfortunately, her dream was still far from becoming true, and like all good things in the world, it had to end. So she got out of the bathtub and wrapped herself in the red towel and opened the door of the bathroom.

The minute she opened the door, Wuya went in and flew through Spicer's head, giving her a major headache.

"Gah!" she screamed "Do you have to do that?!"

"No, not really. Now quit your whining and hurry up! I'm sensing a new Sheng-Gong-Wu!"

The teen sighed and walked towards her closet to get dressed.

Raimundo and the other monks were in a golf course, looking for the new Wu. It was called the 'Jealousy Sphere', and it looked like a purple golf ball. Omi had suggested that they should split up in order to cover more area, and all the others agreed.

The Wind Dragon liked Omi's idea. He wished to be the one having a Xiaolin Showdown with Spicer.

Unfortunately, luck wasn't by his side. He heard both a male and a female voices screaming 'Xiaolin Showdown'"

The ground started shaking, and Raimundo, for the first time, was having a bad feeling about the Showdown. So he ran towards the place where the voices came from.

"Gong Yi Tampai!" the voices once again screamed.

Raimundo sped up, hoping to be there in time and make sure that none of the girls would get hurt.

He was in such a hurry that it seemed like an eternity for him to get there. But he managed to arrive there when the Showdown was almost finished. It was a golf competition. There was only one hole left, and the one who gave less hits on the ball to get it in the hole would be the winner.

Kimiko was the first one. She gave the ball a big hit, making it land near the hole. Then she approached it and gave the second hit, which was enough to end her turn.

Then it was 'Jack', who seemed very confident. 'He' placed himself, and after a few minutes of focusing, 'he' hit the golf ball.

Raimundo thought it was already lost on Spicer's side, but he was soon proven wrong. 'Jack' managed to put the golf ball in the hole with only one hit!

And then, the Showdown was over.

"Hah! Booya, Xiaolin Losers! The Jealousy Sphere is mine!"

Right after Spicer said that, the Wu started glowing. And it glowed. And it glowed, until everyone had to cover their eyes due to the bright light.

As soon as the light faded, Rai looked at the pale teen. Spicer had also closed her eyes, which she opened as soon as the light faded.

He could see Jackie was confused, since the Wu did nothing.

"Jack Spicer, give the Wu to Kimiko immediately!" Omi yelled.

"Wha?" Spicer asked, even more confused than before.

"You heard the little fella! Hand over the Wu, you no good cheater!" Clay also screamed at the disguised girl.

"Huh?"

"Hey, Spicer!" Jackie turned around to face Kimiko "Either you give me the Wu or you'll be going for a swim!"

The evil girl genius was so utterly confused she didn't even react.

"Good choice!" the japanese girl said, instantly punching the redhead on the stomach, which made her fall backwards and into the lake.

"JACKIE!" Raimundo screamed as he ran towards the lake. He dived in, coming back with Spicer in his arms.

The others joined him, worried. Rai supposed that their previous behavior was effect of the Wu, which was no longer affecting them.

He laid Jackie down and pressed two fingers against her neck. There was a pulse, but she wasn't breathing.

The Wind Dragon knew he had no choice. He covered Spicer's nose and pressed his mouth against hers, blowing some air into her, giving her a mouth-to-mouth.

He was expecting the other to make disgusted noises (after all, they didn't know Jack Spicer was actually a girl) for seeing him doing that to 'Jack'. However, they didn't.

They all understood that Raimundo had no choice. The main priority now was to save Jack Spicer's life.

Rai kept on blowing air into the albino girl's mouth, using his wind power to help. Just when he was about to lose hope, Jackie started coughing.

"Jackie?" he whispered, holding her up so she was half sitting.

She looked up at him and, although she was shivering a lot, she smiled.

"My hero..."then she closed her ruby eyes again and laid her head limply against Raimundo's chest.

"No... no, Jackie, wake up! Don't do this! Don't leave me! Please, open your eyes, Jackie... Wake up...Please..."

But her eyes just wouldn't open. He shook her, he slapped her lightly, he spilled some water over her face, he tried everything he could think of to bring her back to counsciousness, but to no avail. Jackie still wouldn't open her eyes.

He placed the two fingers against her neck again.

Nothing.

He felt nothing. Not even one beat.

Raimundo felt his world shattering to pieces, and a tear rolled down his cheek.

He slid an arm under her legs, the other arm behind her back and hugged her. He placed his head on her chest and cried, getting her overcoat wet with his tears.

He couldn't believe it.

He just couldn't.

He didn't want to believe it.

But it was true.

Jackie Spicer was dead.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Raimundo woke up with a start.

He looked around and noticed that he was in his own room. He got up and approached the window.

There were some clouds in the sky, but that didn't stop the sun from shining brightly.

"Oh thank God" he said, relieved, as he wiped some sweat from his forehead "It was just a dream..."

"Looked more like a nightmare to me." a voice said from behind him.

Raimundo turned around to face whoever had spoken. It was Dojo.

"How long have you been here?"

"I arrived when you were screaming."

"S-screaming?"

"Yeah, you were like 'No! Please no! Wake up! Don't leave me!' You were starting to freak me out, man."

"Really? Oh God..."

"What were you dreaming with anyway?"

Raimundo looked at Dojo. He didn't have to tell him everything, but he also didn't have to lie.

"I... I dreamed with... Jacqueline..."

"Oh? And what happened?"

"It was really weird. We were looking for a Wu when she appeared out of nowhere and challenged Kimiko for a Xiaolin Showdown. She won."

"Really? So what happened next? She gave it to you cuz you're such great friends and then kissed you?" Dojo teased.

Raimundo blushed. However it faded as soon as it appeared as he looked at the little dragon and told him the ending.

"Kimiko killed her."

Dojo's eyes widened and his smile disappeared.

"Oh... I see... Well, don't worry about it, it was just a dream... Now you better get ready. A new Sheng-Gong-Wu became active."

"Okay."

Dojo got out of the room, leaving the wind dragon alone.

Raimundo sighed. He felt kinda embarrassed that Dojo caught him dreaming with Jackie, but on the other hand, it could have been worse. What if he dreamed he was in bed with her?

His eyes widened. It was happening again. He was once again having perverted thoughts towards Jackie Spicer. But why? Why was he always having those thoughts?

Why did he wish to see her naked body, to touch her beautiful white skin, to feel her scent, to caress her... Why did he wish her?

Wuya was leading the way, followed by six Jackbots and a disguised Evil Girl Genius.

Spicer was looking down while she flied. She couldn't get her dream out of her head. What did it mean, anyways? Did it mean Raimundo was gonna kiss her or did it mean that... she was gonna die?...

"Madam?..." A mechanical voice brought her back to reality. She looked to her right. One of her Jackbots was giving her a concerned look.

"Now now, JB-21. What did I ask you to do in a Sheng-Gong-Wu hunt?"

"I apologize... sir." the robot corrected himself, receiving a satisfied smile from it's creator.

"What is it?"

"May I ask you a question?"

"You already did, but go ahead."

"Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, why?"

"You seem to be disturbed, sir. Did miss Wuya say anything that upset you?"

"No."

"Miss Jessica?"

"No."

"... Chase Young?"

The girl looked at her creation.

"Don't you worry, JB-21. I'm fine." she gave it an assuring smile.

Although it wasn't convinced, the robot decided not to bother it's creator anymore, so he joined Wuya and the other Jackbots, leaving the tech genius alone.

Clay opened the scroll to reveal the new Wu's name.

"The Jealousy Sphere?"

Raimundo, who also happened to be thinking about his own dream, focused his attention on the texan monk.

"Whoever possesses it" Clay continued "will receive jealousy from those around him."

"Oh, I remember that one!" Dojo exclaimed "Dashi wanted to receive adoration from other people for everything he's done for them. He was even gonna call it 'Adoration Sphere'. But instead of worshiping him, people started hating him. He almost got killed for that, you know. So he decided to call it 'Jealousy Sphere'."

Raimundo couldn't believe it. It was the same Wu he had dreamed with and exactly the same powers. Now he was worried. If everything was happening just like in his dream, then that meant... Jackie Spicer was gonna die.

'Jack' arrived the place where the Wu was. It was a golf course.

"So, what does the Wu look like, Wuya?"

"A purple golf ball."

Jack looked at the floating head.

"Can't you people make it easier just once?"

The pale teenager started looking. And he searched and he searched and he found it. But as soon as he touched it a manicured hand touched it too.

'Goddamnit!'

"Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

"Name your game, freak."

"We're in a golf course, so we're gonna have a golf match. The prize: the Wu."

"Xiaolin Showdown!" they both yelled.

The ground started shaking.

The golf course grew bigger and bigger, and the little lake there was became bigger and deeper.

"Gong Yi Tampai!"

They started their game. It didn't take long for Omi to appear, followed by Clay. Raimundo, however, still hadn't show up.

The game kept on, but they always ended up tied. They were still tied when they got to the last hole. The girls were still a little far from it, but each one was determined to win.

Kimiko was the first one. She was preparing to hit the ball when she noticed someone arriving. It was Raimundo. He finally got there. Now was her chance to get his attention. She focused on the ball and hit it. It landed near the hole and the japanese girl just had to hit it one more time to get it inside the hole. Now there was no way Jack would win.

However, Jack didn't give up. He placed himself and prepared to hit the ball. He hit it and it flew through the sky, and when it landed it kept rolling towards the hole, until it fell in it. Jack Spicer had won.

Everything came back to normal, except that this time the Xiaolin monks had lost.

The Wu was now in Jack Spicer's hand.

"Ha! Booya, Xiaolin losers! The jealousy sphere is..."

Suddenly the little purple golf ball started glowing, almost blinding everybody. When it stopped, Spicer looked at it, confused.

"... mine?" she added.

"Jack Spicer!" Omi yelled "Give the Wu to Kimiko immediately!"

"Wha?" Spicer asked, even more confused than before.

Raimundo's eyes widened. It was happening. Everything that had happened in his dream was becoming true.

"You heard the little fella! Hand over the Wu, you no good cheater!" Clay also screamed at the disguised girl.

"Huh?"

This was it. If everything was gonna happen just like in his dream, then Kimiko was gonna punch Jackie in the stomach and throw her into the water.

"Hey, Spicer!" Jackie turned around to face Kimiko "Either you give me the Wu or you'll be going for a swim!"

Raimundo started to run towards the girls. 'Jack', however, stood still, too confused to react.

"Good choice!" the japanese girl said, instantly punching the redhead on the stomach, making her fall backwards.

Raimundo was already near the lake. He breathed deeply in, dived in the lake at the same time Jackie fell in it and swam towards her.

Panic was taking over Jackie. Kimiko's punch took all the breath she had, and she didn't breathe in again before falling into the lake. She tried to swim back to the surface, but she couldn't. She felt her body getting heavier and heavier, and her vision was starting to blur. She was drowning.

She was about to give up when she saw a shadow coming from her left. The shadow got closer and closer to her and she could tell it was someone swimming towards her. As soon as the shadow caught her she finally saw who it was.

'Raimundo...'

Raimundo grabbed Jackie's upper arms and pressed his mouth firmly to hers, giving the paler teen the air he collected before diving in.

Then he pulled her to the surface.

Jackie coughed really hard when they reached the surface. Oh, how air was precious to her right now. She had never been this desperate for air before.

"You ok?" she heard someone asking. She looked up and stared at two green eyes.

"Yes." she replied.

Raimundo gave a sigh of relief and helped her out of the lake. Dojo and the other monks came to see if they were alright.

"Everythin' alright, Raimundo?" Clay asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry Jack! I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" Kimiko apologized, clearly meaning what she said.

'Jack' just smiled and nodded weakly. Noticing this, Dojo decided to see if everything was, indeed, ok.

"Raimundo, would you please lay him down? I wanna check if Jack's okay."

The Wind Dragon did as he was asked. He laid Jack down and let Dojo take a look at him. After he was done, the little dragon smiled.

"He'll be alright. However, we should give him a ride home, just in case."

Everyone agreed. Raimundo was about to pick Jackie up when he noticed the disguised girl was already half asleep.

"Jack?..." he started to get worried again.

"Hmm..." was all the pale teenager said.

"Don't worry." Dojo interrupted "He's just tired because he had a big lack of oxygen. He'll be alright."

Dojo turned into his big-sized form and everyone hoped on. Raimundo decided to stay in the back, still holding Jackie. The pale girl never opened her eyes, but she was breathing.

Raimundo smiled. He did it. He stopped his dream from becoming true. He saved Jackie Spicer's life.

They arrived the Spicer Mansion. Raimundo hoped off Dojo and told them to wait for him while he took Jack inside. The door was open, so he just walked in, went upstairs, laid Jackie down on her bed and sat next to her. He wouldn't take long, he just wanted to look at her sleep for a while.

She looked very peaceful.

Raimundo was about to leave when a voice called him.

"Raimundo?..."

He turned around and noticed that Jackie was awake.

"Hey there, Jackie." He approached the bed again.

The girl took off her collar and put it on her bedside table. Then she looked back at the boy and smiled.

"You risked your life to save me... Thank you..."

Raimundo smiled back.

"For you, I'd do anything..."

That sentence made Jackie giggle. Raimundo snickered and leaned his head closer to the redheaded girl. Jackie stopped giggling. Raimundo was so close to her. She could feel his breathing on her face, and for some reason she felt like she had butterflies in her stomach. She was feeling anxious. What was Raimundo going to do? Was he gonna do was she hoped he was? She closed her eyes, waiting for the answer.

Raimundo was leaning closer and closer to Jackie. He could now feel her breathing on his face. He too was feeling as if he ate butterflies for breakfast. This tingling in his stomach was something he had never felt before. Suddenly, he hesitated. If he was gonna do what he desperately wanted to, how would Jackie react? Would she be mad at him, would she be scared of him?

Jackie had closed her eyes and apparently she was waiting for something to happen. That's when he decided to go on.

He leaned closer to her again and pressed his lips against hers. Jackie didn't stop him. She didn't try to stop it. She was waiting for that.

Jackie was innerly jumping and screaming in ecstasy.

'Raimundo's kissing me. Raimundo's kissing me! Raimundo's KISSING me!'

She put her arms around the Xiaolin monk's neck and pulled him towards her to deepen the kiss and suddenly she felt his arms wrap around her waist as well.

She was so happy. She now knew what the feeling was. It was true, she fell in love for Raimundo. And now she knew Raimundo loved her back.

Jessica Spicer got out of her room. She could have sworn she heard someone going inside the house, but she wasn't sure. Then she noticed that her daughter's bedroom door was slightly open. She approached it slowly and quietly and peeked through it. First her eyes widened, and after that her expression softened as she smiled. Inside the room was Jackie, laying on her bed, with Raimundo over her. She had her arms around his neck and he had his arms around her waist. And they were kissing.

Jessica decided not to interrupt their moment. Instead she went to the kitchen and started to make lunch.

While she was doing so, she smiled. Her daughter's first kiss was with Raimundo Pedrosa.

'You're losing, Sirilis.' she thought, her smirk still on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dojo and the other three monks were waiting for their leader outside.

"What's taking him so long?!" Kimiko suddenly snapped, startling everyone.

"I agree with you, lil' laddy. Raimundo has been inside for quite a while."

The japanese girl jumped off Dojo.

"I'm gonna look for him."

"But Kimiko, Raimundo ordered us to stay here." Omi replied.

"Omi, Jack kidnapped me once. He could do the same to Raimundo you know."

"Yes, that dirty snake is capable of anything. But not in the state he was. He was completely tired. No way he could get Rai into a cage."

"Still, I have to make sure."

Before anyone could stop her, Kimiko ran into the house.

Jessica had just taken some leftovers from the fridge when she heard footsteps coming from the door. She looked at a mirror that was opposite to the kitchen's door and sees a short asian girl with pigtails going upstairs.

"Great…" the blonde woman murmured with sarcasm before going after the girl.

The two teenagers still hadn't broken the kiss. Thanks to Raimundo's element they could kiss for as long as they wanted and breathe while they did it.

Raimundo was as happy as Jackie was. He fell in love for her and she loved him back, and that was enough to make hin innerly jump with happiness. His heart was beating really fast and he felt filled with adrenaline.

He felt Jackie unwrap her arms from around his neck and placing her hands on his cheeks instead. He too decided to let go of her waist. Instead his hands found their way towards her stomach.

However, when he touched her there she broke the kiss and winced in pain.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked with concern.

"No, it's just… It shouldn't have hurt like that…" she murmured.

Raimundo looked at where his hand lay. It was there where Kimiko had punched the redhead.

"May I?" He asked, grabbing a button from her overcoat.

Jackie looked at Raimundo's hands, then at him and nodded. Raimundo immediately started to unbutton her overcoat and after he did that he lifted her frankenstein shirt. His eyes widened.

Kimiko approached the slightly open door and peeked in. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. Raimundo was kissing Jack Spicer! Jack had his hands on Raimundo's

cheeks, while the tanned boy's hands were travelling around her waist. But when they reached his stomach they broke the kiss and Raimundo was about to talk. Kimiko leaned her head a little so she could hear what they were saying. First she heard the Wind Dragon's voice.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, it's just…" the short girl's eyes widened again. The second voice was a feminine voice. Jack had a feminine voice. "It shouldn't have hurt like that…"

Kimiko couldn't believe it. It all made sense now. Raimundo sneaking out one night, picking up flowers, his anxiety, the fact that he saved Jack… Everything made sense now. Jack Spicer is actually a girl. And Raimundo's in love with her. Kimiko gulped when she suddenly saw Raimundo unbuttoning Spicer's overcoat and starting to lift her shirt. Was he… undressing her?

"Hey, who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

Kimiko turned around and saw a blonde woman standing near the stairs.

"M-me? Well, hum…" before Kimiko could say anything a Jackbot got out of the room the other two teenagers were in and soon got back holding two beers.

"Wait up! Where are you going with those?" Jessica immediately asked.

The Jackbot, noticing that Kimiko was there, decided to hide the fact it's creator was a woman.

"I'm going into your son's room, madam."

"I know that! What I want to know is why!" the woman yelled at the robot.

"Your son needs something cool for his stomach, madam." That said, the robot went into Jackie's room.

The woman looked at the now closed door for a while. Then she shook her head, as if coming back to reality, and looked at Kimiko.

"You didn't answer me, little girl. What are you doing in my house?"

"Hum… You see…" Kimiko was still trying to find an explanation. Then it ocurred to her: The Spicer Mansion was in the middle of the forest, so it would be normal if Jack went for a walk in the forest sometimes, right?

"My friends and I were walking in the forest, and we found your son. He told us he was lost, so we helped him coming back. However, before we leave, one of my friends decided to come see if anything was alright or if your son needed anything. But he's been taking long, so I thought I should come and tell him to hurry up… and that's it." Kimiko ended, faking a smile.

The blonde woman arched an eyebrow at her, as if she wasn't buying it. However, that expression turned into a smile.

"I didn't know there were other kids around this area. I'm glad you helped my son. He's really in need of some friends, you know…"

"Yeah, we could be… friends…" Kimiko replied, although in her head she was yelling 'That stupid bitch took Raimundo away from me!'

"Okay, now, I don't wanna waste your time, don't worry, I'm gonna see if my son is alright, so you can go now, kay?" The woman said while gently pushing Kimiko towards the exit.

"W-wait! My friend's still in there and I didn't tell him to come yet."

"Don't worry, I'll tell him, okay? You just wait here, sweetie."

Jessica turned back and went upstairs again, leaving Kimiko at the front door.

For some odd reason, Kimiko didn't trust the woman.

Jessica opened the door to her daughter's room and went inside. She turned around to close the door, giving Jackie some time to put on the collar and pretend that she just met the tanned boy. Indeed, that's what Jackie did. When the blonde woman turned around she finally understood why Jackie wanted the beers. Raimundo was holding then on her stomach. However, Jessie didn't know why.

"Honey, what's going on?"

"I…"

"Me and my friends found him in the woods, madam." Raimundo interrupted.

"Oh? Where you lost, sweetie?" Jessica looked at her daughter.

"No, mom, I just… I had a little accident…" the girl lifted the beers to show a really bad looking wound on her stomach, making her mother's eyes widen.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?"

"I… tripped… and hit a rock… with my stomach. If it wasn't for this boy and his friends I would still be in the forest."

"Well, thank you, boy, for saving my son. I'm very grateful. What's your name?"

"Raimundo Pedrosa."

"Nice to meet you, Raimundo. I'm Jessica Spicer, and this is my daugh… I mean, son, Jack Spicer."

"Hi" Jack waved at him.

"Nice to meet you." Raimundo replied with a smile.

"Now, there was this chinese girl looking for you, Raimundo. She said she wanted you to hurry up."

"Oh yeah, my friends are waiting! I have to go! Once again, nice to meet you!" Rai said as he made his way towards the door.

"Bye!" the two women said in unison.

After Raimundo left, Jessica looked at her daughter.

"Now, missy, time to take care of that wound."

Raimundo approached the other and climbed onto Dojo.

"What took ya so long, partner?" Clay asked.

"Jack woke up. He didn't remember what happened, so I stayed and told him."

"Even so, you've carried a lot of time, Raimundo." Omi said.

"That's 'took a lot of time', Omi. And that's because Jack had this big wound on his stomach."

Kimiko innerly sighed with relief. Turns out Raimundo wasn't undressing her with sexual intentions, he just wanted to see the wound. Which was made by Kimiko…

The japanese girl felt really guilty. However, that guilt went away when she remembered that she saw them kissing. 'Well, that bitch deserved it for stealing my man!'

The trip back to the temple was calm. The boys started talking about what happened, all agreeing that they should go easy on their pale enemie for a while, while Kimiko, who pretended to listen to their conversation, pictured herself punching and kicking the other girl and leaving her wounded and unconscious on the ground. Oh, how Kimiko wished to crush her!

Chase Young looked at his Spy Orb, watching as the two teens kissed, with Wuya by his side.

"I don't get it, Chase." The witch said "You told Jackie to stay away from Raimundo or you'd kill him. How come you're not there ripping him to shreds for kissing your girl?"

Chase looked at redheaded witch.

"Because he deserves it."

"What?!"

"He saved Spicer's life. He deserves that kiss."

"Chase, you shouldn't have let her have her first kiss with Raimundo."

"And why not?" Chase arched an eyebrow at her.

"Because it's her FIRST kiss! A girl never forgets her first kiss! Besides, the fact she didn't stop him means she's falling in love for him. If you don't want to lose her you better find a way to break them up." After saying this, Wuya got out of the room, leaving a thoughtful Chase Young behind.

'As much as I hate to admit it, she's right' He thought 'I have to stop them for falling further in love. But how…'

Suddenly he came back to reality as another picture appeared in the orb. He smiled.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

In the orb he could see Kimiko Tohomiko peeking through the door of Jackie Spicer's room, her hands turning into fists as she sees the brazilian boy making out with the albino girl.

"For once, the Fire Dragon might be useful…" he smirked as he deactivated the orb.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The monks had their lunch ready when they got back from another hunt. Only that this time they came empty handed. They explained everything to Master Fung, who looked at Kimiko after he heard the story.

"Do not worry, young monk. Sometimes, accidents happen."

"You didn't get it, Master Fung. I WANTED to kill Jack, I really did. But after he fell in the water it stopped. The point is, I tried to kill him."

"Calm down, Kimiko. You were under the Jealousy Sphere's power. That's what made you try to take Jack Spicer's life." The old man said.

"Luckily, Raimundo here dived in just in time. He was fast enough to save his life." Clay patted Raimundo in the shoulder.

"I must say I am most impressed. You managed to put your hate on the side and help our rival."

"That's 'put your hate aside', Omi." Rai corrected with a smile.

"Master Fung, I was just wonderin', do all the people hate the person that uses that Wu or is there an exception?"

"There is an exception, yes. The only ones that become imune to it's power are the ones that are in love with the person that uses it. Love is the most powerful emotion, and not even magic can stand on it's way."

Kimiko looked at Raimundo. Another proof. No wonder Raimundo managed to save Spicer in time. The Wu didn't affect him because he's in love with the pale teen. Now there were no doubts.

"Well, young monks, you are dismissed. Wash your dishes and have a break. There's no need to keep on thinking about this showdown. There are others to come." Everyone left the room, although both Dojo and Master Fung stayed behind.

After the monks left, Master Fung spoke.

"Kimiko's hiding something. She's not as sorry as she claims to be."

Dojo looked at him and then sighed.

"She went into Jackie's house looking for Raimundo."

Master Fung's eyes widened slightly.

"I wasn't fast enough to stop her." Dojo continued.

It was Master Fung's turn to sigh.

"We must keep her busy. Raimundo is going out tomorrow, so we need to make sure she doesn't follow him."

"Master Fung, why are you so desperate to keep Jackie and Raimundo together? I mean, it's none of our business anyway."

"On the contrary, Dojo. This IS my business, for I had promised her mother I would do my best to break the prophecy that's upon Jackie Spicer."

"What, you mean Jessica?"

"No. Ilge."

Dojo's mouth dropped.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying…"

Master Fung nodded.

"Jackie is the daughter of Ilge and Sirilis." For the old man, their conversation was over, because he knew Dojo would take a while to 'digest' the news. So he got out of the room.

After a while Dojo had come back to his senses, but he was still astonished.

"The daughter of the Angel and the Satan." He murmured "The heiress of the sembtilian throne…"

"Okay, all done!" Jessica said with a smile. Her daughter's wound was taken care of and she was bandaged around her stomach.

"Why do I feel like I'm half mummy?"

"Don't worry, you'll be over it in a few minutes. Just make sure you won't land on another rock, okay?"

"Kay, mom." Jackie said. Jessica placed her lips on her forehead.

"I love you, honey."

"Love ya too, mom." Jackie hugged her mother. The blonde woman got out of the room as soon as they broke the hug, leaving her daughter to rest.

She leaned against the now closed door of Jackie's bedroom. She knew the kids had lied. She understood, though. If they said that Jackie was punched in the stomach, her motherly instincts would make her demand explanations. She understood them.

She just pretended she believed them. She knew exactly what was the cause of Jackie's wound. A punch. And she knew who was responsible for it. The asian girl. The mark on her daughter's stomach matched the little black haired girl's hand. What she couldn't find out was the reason for the girl's violence. Was it jealousy? It was possible. She was Raimundo's friend, but what if she wanted to become more than friends with him? What if Jackie was in the way?

Kimiko was lying on her bed, thinking about a certain pale girl. Damn she was pissed. She wanted to become more than friends with Raimundo, but now 'Jack' was in her way. She had to find a way to break them up before…

She sat up. What if Raimundo planned to see her again? What if he was going to kiss her again? If they became boyfriend and girlfriend, then Kimiko wouldn't have a chance. She couldn't let that happen.

She got up and got out of her bedroom.

'Maybe there's some clues in his room…"

The fire monk opened the door slowly, trying not to wake her sleeping friend. Raimundo had been having these naps since a few days ago.

'Probably because he must spend all night making out with her!' Kimiko screamed in her own head.

She started searching. She looked under his bed, in his robe, under the pile of clothes there were on the ground… nothing. There was absolutely nothing that could tell her when Raimundo would meet 'Jack' again. She was about to give up when she noticed a coat hanging on the handle of the other side of the door. She approached it and dug her hand in it's pocket. There was an envelope in there. She took it from the cloth. Since it was already open, Raimundo would't notice if anyone read it or not. So she took out what appeared to be an invitation. It was beautiful. The white paper had a golden pattern around it, and in the middle was the time and place of the party, along with the birthday girl's name.

"So her name's Jacqueline… how cliché…" Kimiko frowned.

"Jackie…" Kimiko turned around, afraid she had been caught. Fortunately for her, Raimundo was just talking while he slept. "Oh Jackie… I love you so much…"

Kimiko quickly put the invitation back in the coat and left. She sat on her bed, her face red with rage.

"Bitch!" she growled "If she thinks I'll just let her take Raimundo away from me, she has another thing coming!"

The rest of the day had been quite quiet. No more Sheng-Gong-Wu, Wuya hadn't been bugging her all day and neither did Chase… Oh yeah… Chase…

Whenever Jackie thought of the man she had to contain herself so she wouldn't start screaming like crazy. What did he want from her, anyway? For the last two years he treated her as if she was trash, as if she didn't deserve a chance. He even threw her at a dinosaur, for crying out loud! Although she was aware that Chase didn't know she was a girl then, she still innerly yelled whenever she remembered it: 'You don't treat ladies like that!'

She would never forgive him for it. Ever! He was a jerk, unlike Raimundo.

Her expression softened and she blushed as she thought of the tanned boy. He hurt her sometimes, she had to admit it, but… he would never throw anyone at a dinosaur for no reason. He wouldn't hit her if she gave him a compliment. He wouldn't hit her if she was next to him. He wouldn't hit her just because.

"What's wrong with her?" Fluffy asked in a concerned tone.

"Can't you see?" Lucy said "She's in love."

"And you know what that means." Rodney said.

"Huh, no, not really." Wally replied, confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" The squirrel asked, but all he received we're expecting yet confused gazes from the other animals.

"Babies, people, babies! Rodney here is soon gonna be an uncle." He said smiling. Suddenly he felt a paw hitting the back of his head. "OW!"

"The hell, Rodney!" Fluffy, who happened to be the one that hit him, yelled. "She's too young to become a mother!"

"What do you mean 'she's too young'? She's a lot older than me!"

"You're an animal, you stupid tree-climbing fox! Humans take a lot more time becoming adults than animals do! God, you'll probably be dead by the time she becomes pregnant with her first baby!"

"What?" Now Rodney was disappointed. He looked at the pale girl. "Jackie is that true?"

There was no response.

Jackie was sitting on the ground, her elbows on her knees and her hands holding her head. She didn't seem to focus on anything, in fact, she looked like she was deep in thought. There was a smile on her lips and a sigh escaped from her.

"Hum, hellooooooo…" the squirrel tried to get her attention.

"Quit trying, Rodney. She's thinking about the boy." Lucy explained. "Like I said, she's in love."

Wally stood on his hind paws, with his ears up. "Well, she'll have to snap out of it soon." All the animals looked at the same direction he did and immediately agreed.

Jackie was too distracted to even hear her animal friends. She just kept thinking about Raimundo and the kiss they shared in her room. Man, did it feel wonderful. She wished she could go back into the past and live that moment again.

Suddenly two hands were placed on her eyes, blocking her view. She smiled.

"Hi Raimundo."


	11. Chapter 11

Once again this isn't mine, this is a work from Devianartsbiglover.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

"No, I am not Raimundo."

Jackie's smile vanished. That voice. The voice she once loved but now hated to hear. Chase Young.

Jackie stood up immediately and looked around. The animals were gone. They had probably felt the dangerous man approaching and ran away. She couldn't blame them.

She looked at the dragon lord.

"What are you doing here, Chase?"

"Have you forgotten what I told you, Jacqueline?"

"First, it's Jackie, and second, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I believe you do. Just try to remember our deal. If I caught Pedrosa with you, I would simply take his life away. Remember?"

Jackie's eyes widened.

"I… I… I never agreed to that! There was no deal!"

"You kept silent, which is a sign that you have accepted the conditions of my… proposal."

"No! I was silent because I was scared!"

"Aren't you now?"

"Chase, leave us alone! I'm warning you!"

The dark haired man growled.

"Why should I, Spicer? You know I can easily kill him and take you as mine."

The pale girl's eyes widened.

"W-w-what do you mean by 'yours'?…"

"I can just kill Pedrosa, take you to my palace and make love to you whenever I want."

"You… you… YOU SICK PERVERT!" Now Jackie was furious. Chase, too was losing his patience. He took hold of the young girl's wrists tightly.

"I dare you to call me that again." He said with gritted teeth.

"My boyfriend will kill you before you can say 'Xiaolin Showdown'!"

"Your boyfriend?…" Chase arched one of his eyebrows.

"Yes, Raimundo Pedrosa, my boyfriend! When he finds out that you're planning to rape me, it's so gonna be his foot on your butt!"

"Excuse me?!"

Chase tightened his iron grip on her, making her hiss in pain and struggle to get away.

"It's no use, Spicer, I am much stronger than you. You cannot stop me."

"Maybe not, but I can!" Chase suddenly felt a huge load of pain in his ribs when none other than Raimundo Pedrosa kicked him right there, making him let go of the girl and fall to the side.

Jackie crawled away from Chase before he could catch her again. Raimundo kneeled next to her, worry evident in his face.

"Are you alright? What did he do? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine…" she answered, although she was shivering a little.

"You will regret this, Pedrosa." Raimundo looked at Chase as the man got up and prepared to fight. "Spicer and I were having a little chat and you dared to interrupt us."

"For what I saw, that 'little chat' was going to end up in you hurting my girl."

Chase sped towards him and attacked.

Jackie couldn't help but scream as her boyfriend was thrown against a tree and fell flat on the floor. Raimundo had started to get up only to have Chase kicking him on the chest, sending him flying again. A few more punches and kicks, and the tanned boy was really hurt now. He didn't even have any more strength to get up. Damn, it seemed a lot easier when his friends were fighting by his side.

Chase approached the brazilian teen and was preparing to end it once and for all when Jackie got in the way.

"NO!" she exclaimed as she placed herself over Raimundo, hugging him, but never ceasing to look at Chase. "If you're gonna kill him, you'll have to go through me first!"

"Step aside, Jacqueline."

"No!" she yelled and unconsciously turned her palm towards the warlord. She suddenly felt something run through her whole body, like an electrical shock, and reach to her hand. A dark sphere formed in front of her open palm and a huge bolt of dark energy flew towards Chase, hitting him with such force that made him hit a tree, which broke right after that. Chase fell to the ground, unconscious.

Raimundo looked at the knocked out ancient warrior, then at his girlfriend. They were both wide-eyed.

"How… how did you do that?…" he asked.

"I… I… I'm not sure…" she said as she looked at her own palms.

Kimiko walked in circles in her room. How should she do it? How could she break them up? She had thought of putting one of her earrings in Raimundo's pocket, but if there was someone that knew her stuff, it was Raimundo. She had thought of writing fake love letters from a guy named Stephen, saying that he had a great time with Jackie. But she soon erased that idea from her list, since the pale girl used to disguise as a boy.

And now she didn't have any other ideas. What else could she do to break them up?

Raimundo hissed in pain as Jackie took care of his wounds.

"I'm sorry…" she said "This is all my fault…"

Raimundo caressed her cheek.

"No, honey, it's not."

"I promised I would tell you… I promised to let you be my 'gardener'…" Jackie started sobbing now. Raimundo hugged her.

"Don't worry, Jackie, it's okay. I'm okay. And I won't let Chase hurt you again, I promise." Then he kissed her passionately. "Please, stop crying…"

But Jackie couldn't stop. She hugged Raimundo once more and cried against his chest.

"I'm scared, Raimundo… What if next time you won't be there?… What if next time he does what he said he would…"

Raimundo embraced her tighter.

"What did he say to you?"

"He… he said he would… k-kill you… and then… he would make me go to bed with him…"

Rai's eyes widened and he looked at his girlfriend.

"Chase said that?"

The pale girl nodded, tears still running down her cheeks.

"That man really has the nerve!"

"What am I gonna do, Raimundo? You can't protect me 24/7 and my Jackbots are useless against him!"

The tanned boy thought about it for a while.

"What about that ray you hit him with?"

"What?"

"You know, that dark ray you used to knock him out."

"But Raimundo, I don't even know how to do it again."

"I'll teach you! As soon as you learn to control that power, you'll be able to protect yourself! Just a little bit of practice and Bam! You'll kick Chase Young's butt with a hand tied behind your back!"

Jackie smiled and kissed him.

"Okay, let's try…"

"That's it!" Kimiko yelled as an idea came to her mind. "I'll get someone to kiss her and take a picture of it! Then I'll show it to Raimundo, and he'll break up with Jackie. It's perfect!"

The fire dragon had started jumping in excitement when a little detail crossed her mind.

"But who will I get to kiss her?…"


	12. SOPA

**URGENT NEWS**

SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or any other good anime/cartoon/book/movie? how long until THAT crap starts happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe me? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

SPREAD THE WORD!


	13. Chapter 13

This story does not belong to me. It belongs to Deviantart'sbiglover.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Jackie turned her palms towards Raimundo and tried to focus. Nothing happened. She couldn't do it. She couldn't attack her boyfriend. She didn't want to hurt him.

"I'm sorry, Rai…" she said "I can't do it…"

Raimundo approached her.

"Keep on trying, Jackie. You can do it, just focus."

"I can't, Raimundo… I can't hurt you…"

"…" Raimundo kept quiet, thinking. Then and idea came. "Turn around."

"What for?"

"Just trust me. Turn around."

Jackie did as Raimundo told her to. She turned around and closed her eyes. She thought it was useless, though. Whatever Raimundo was thinking, she was sure it wouldn't work.

Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around her.

"Missed me, Spicer?"

Jackie's eyes widened. She slowly looked down and saw two armored arms. 'Chase!'

The girl screamed and tried to get away from the man, but he wouldn't let her go.

"Aren't you happy to see me, Spicer?"

"Raimundo!"

"Pedrosa cannot come for you, Spicer. I took good care of him."

Jackie jabbed Chase on the ribs, making him let go of her. She looked around and noticed Raimundo lying on the ground, unconscious.

"What have you done?!"

"I just made sure he shall never try to steal you from me again." Chase said calmly.

"You… you… YOU UGLY SON OF A BITCH!" Then Jackie lost it. She turned her palms towards the evil warlord, and a huge bolt of energy flew towards him, all her fury charged in it.

The warlord hit a tree and fell to the floor, dazed.

"Ow…" he said "I guess that's enough training for today…" with that he took out the Moby Morpher and asked to be turned back. Jackie just watched as Chase transformed into Raimundo and vice-versa.

"R-Raimundo…" tears started running down her cheeks as she approached her boyfriend and hugged him tightly "I'm sorry! If I knew it was you I wouldn't have attacked you! I'm so sorry!"

The tanned boy hugged her back, smiling. "I finally found out what the problem is."

The redhead looked up at him.

"You throw those bolts when you're mad, and apparently seeing Chase pisses you off."

"I guess so…"

"Therefore you don't have to train much. You can protect yourself whenever Chase bothers you."

The redhead smiled at him and hugged him.

"Thanks for helping me, Raimundo."

"I love you, Jackie Spicer."

"I love you too, Raimundo Pedrosa."

Raimundo placed his hand on the girl's cheek and brought their faces closer, taking her lips with his own. Apparently Jackie liked strawberry flavored lipstick. And from now on so did Raimundo.

Suddenly a moan was heard. And it didn't come from any of the teenagers. They parted and looked at each other, then they slowly glanced at their side. Chase was waking up.

"Quick, hide!" The girl said as she pulled her boyfriend by the arm and dragged him behind her. They hid behind a tree and watched as Chase slowly returned to his senses. The man stood up and rubbed his temples. He looked around him and growled in anger. He was about to start looking for the two love birds when Wuya's ghostly form appeared.

"Chase, this really isn't a good time to take a nap."

The dragonlord gave her an annoyed look.

"I do not take naps, Wuya."

"Then what were you doing just now?"

Chase looked around again, trying to spot the teenagers.

"I was returning to consciousness."

"You were unconscious? What happened?"

"Spicer."

Wuya looked wide-eyedly at the powerful warrior for a moment, then started laughing uncontrollably.

"J… Ja… Jackie Spicer… did this to you?!… That little weak and scrawny girl?!… God, that's rich! Hahahahahah!"

The man growled louder, making the floating witch stop laughing and look at him, frightened, instead.

"Do not mock me, Wuya. This is a serious matter. She may look like an innocent, harmless girl, but she's actually extremely dangerous."

The two teenagers looked at each other, confused. How could Jackie be dangerous? She tried her best at Showdowns and few were the times she won. How could she be so dangerous if she barely beats any of the Xiaolin Monks?

"We must warn her father." Chase continued. The couple focused on their conversation once more.

"Which one of them? Harold or Sirilis?" Wuya asked.

"Both will have to know. But Sirilis shall be the first. After all, he is Spicer's real father, and he knows her much better than Harold does."

Jackie's eyes widened.

"And how are you going to tell him this? I mean, he's the Devil. He lives in Hell. How will you be able to talk to him?"

"Through a spell." The dragonlord answered. "I am sure he will find a solution for this… problem."

The witch smiled. "I knew that girl wasn't normal. Seriously, the Devil's daughter falling for a boy that's on the side of good? Sirilis is gonna freak out when he finds out about this."

"Come, Wuya. I will inform him right now."

The floating mask approached him and they teleported back to Chase's lair.

Jackie started feeling dizzy. She started losing her balance, but fortunately Raimundo noticed it just in time to help her steady herself. She looked up at him and started talking, as if he could give her answers.

"If Harold Spicer is not my father… then… who is?… And who am I?"

The tanned boy looked at her, wishing he knew, whishing he could answer her. But the truth was he couldn't. All he could do was hug her and wish it would make her feel better. And that was what he did.

He pulled her against him, putting his arms around her, kissed her forehead and laid his head on hers, feeling her silky hair against his cheek. But although he did all this, he knew it wouldn't make it better. He knew his girlfriend was in shock. After all, she had just found out that she's been living a lie, that the name she thought was hers actually wasn't. And this time he couldn't do anything to help her.

Wuya stood still next to Chase as he read the spell out loud. He said words she had never heard before, but she knew he could speak the strange language fluently. A couple more words and a huge green flame rose from the ground, forming a big circle, and the image of two red glowing eyes appeared in it. But that was all they could see. Two red, frightening eyes glowing in the dark.

"Ah, Chase Young." A voice was heard. It was strong and terrible, and it mixed with another voice, one that sounded like someone had their vocal cords damaged. The mix of the two voices coming from it made him sound like a monster, a horrible being that shouldn't be released under any circumstances, for the world's sake. "It has been a while since we've talked. What informations do you bring me?"

"Unfortunately, I only have bad news about your daughter, Sirilis. Her powers are revealing themselves."

"I do not see how are those bad news, Young. It all means the time is approaching."

"Yes, I understand what you are saying, but in her situation, they're not good news at all."

The eyes narrowed.

"Situation, you say? Well, then, you may explain her situation to me."

And so Chase did. He told everything that has happened, from the scene with the Mirror of Truth to the episode where Jackie knocked him out cold. After he told the whole story, the voice growled in anger.

"That Dashi was clever. He actually built and hid a mirror that would warn the Xiaolin side about who they were really facing. And it worked. I gave all my warriors the task of finding the mirror and destroy it, yet they couldn't find it."

"Say, did you lose any warrior during that search?" Wuya interrupted their conversation.

"I lost a group of five, yes. Why do you ask, witch?"

"When Jackie and I found it, there was a giant snake protecting it. Thankfully, three of the Xiaolin warriors kept it distracted, but the fourth… he discovered your daughter's secret and it only took him a couple of days to steal her heart."

The voice growled louder, furious at hearing such news.

"Very well, I shall talk to Harold Spicer. I know exactly what to do. But you have to attend her birthday party, Chase Young."

"I had already decided to go, but could you explain me why will my presence there be of such importance?"

"I will let Harold explain it to you. For now, all I can say is that my daughter will be in for a big surprise."

That said, the eyes glowed brighter one last time before the green flames disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14

This story does not belong to me. It belongs to Deviantart'sbiglover.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Jessica was just having breakfast when Jackie came into the living room. The blonde woman looked at her, and after noticing her daughter's expression she quickly stood up.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

The redhead looked at her mother. The girl's eyes clearly showed how upset she was at the moment. Jessica could see that something serious had happened she just wondered what.

"Mom, I…" Jackie hesitated. Should she tell her mom? "I… I… need to lie down… I'm going to bed, okay?"

"Lie down? Honey, please tell me what's wrong! Are you sick?"

"No, I'm just… tired, that's all."

Nothing more was said between them. Jackie slowly went upstairs, her eyes never taking their gaze from her feet.

Jessica frowned. She knew something happened to her daughter, and this time it was serious. Her eyes narrowed 'What did you do, Sirilis?…' she thought to herself 'What did you do to my daughter?'

Jackie lied down on her king-sized bed. It was too much for her head. She wasn't actually a Spicer. Then what was her real last name? Or worse… was Jessica an adoptive parent too?

She turned to her side. On her bedside table was a picture of her and Raimundo, the tanned boy with his arms wrapped around her.

She felt as if she only knew Raimundo in that picture, and the girl next to him was a stranger. She didn't know that girl. All she knew about her was that her last name wasn't Spicer.

It hurt her a lot. It all meant she didn't exist and Raimundo was dating a nobody. Literally.

Jackie lied on her stomach and placed her pillow over her head. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't.

Chase watched the girl with interest from his orb. Apparently the news affected her. He knew she was near when he was talking to Wuya. He could feel her scent, her anger, her panic.

And now there she was, crying on her mattress after discovering her whole life had been a lie. He smirked.

"If you knew what expects you, Jacqueline… your name would be the least of your problems." He murmured.

Harold Spicer had already talked to him, and now he understood why his presence in Jackie's birthday party was so important. Indeed, the pale girl was in for a big surprise, one that would finally give the warlord enough power to rule and re-rule the world. And nobody would ever be able to stop him.

This time, Raimundo couldn't sleep. Not when he knew his girlfriend was suffering so much. When he took her home she was still in shock. He couldn't blame her. Finding out that you've lived sixteen years of lies was devastating. It hurt the tanned boy that he couldn't do anything to help her. He wished he knew what to do.

"Partner?" he looked at the door. Clay was there, looking at him with a hint of concern.

"Hey, Clay…" he said weakly.

"What in tarnation has been wrong wit'cha buddy? You been sleeping until late, you're not focused in practice, and now Master Fung just told us that you'll be out today."

Raimundo sighed. "Clay… you think you can keep a secret?"

"Sure, buddy, you can tell me anything, you know that."

Rai smiled sadly. "I met this girl, and I like her. We've started dating a few days ago, but she just found something out about her family and it's crushing her inside. I don't know what to do to help her."

The cowboy listened carefully and sat down next to his friend. "I din' know you had a girlfriend. Why din'cha say anythin'?"

"I promised her I wouldn't tell anything to anyone. I've already told you too much."

"Well, you can coun'on me partner. I won't tell a thin'."

"Thanks man. But what do you think I should do?"

"If you ask me, I think ya should be with her and make her feel everythin' is ok. If there's somethin' a relationship needs, it's support."

"Mm… I'll try it then. Thanks again Clay."

The larger boy placed his hand on Rai's shoulder.

"The way you talked about her showed how much you love her. She makes you happy, huh?"

"You bet. There's no girl like her."

Clay patted him on the shoulder and stood up. "I was just looking for you 'cause lunch is ready. Hope love made you hungry."

The tanned boy gave him a brighter smile. "Oh you can count on it."

Jackie heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?…" she said weakly.

The door opened slowly and Jessica Spicer entered the room.

"Honey, I'm going shopping with aunt Ana and uncle Michael. They won't be able to attend your party."

"Really? They're some of the few people in dad's family that don't underestimate me. They're my favorite uncles!" Jackie said, sitting up.

"I know, but they assured me they couldn't come. But they wanted someone to deliver their gift, so they'll send someone in their place. It's a boy that usually goes there to take care of their dogs."

"Mm…" the pale girl lied down again. "Okay then… have fun…"

"I was gonna ask you if you wanted to come, but since you said you were tired I suppose you want to stay."

"Yeah, I guess…" she said sadly.

Jessica sighed and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I hope you'll be better when I come back."

"Thanks, mom…"

"Master Fung?"

"Yes, young monk?" the old man looked at Raimundo.

"I'll be going now, okay?"

Master Fung nodded. "Do not return too late."

"Will do!" Raimundo put on his coat and headed to the Spicer Mansion.

He arrived the huge house carefully, trying not to be seen by Jackie.

"Don't worry," Jessica Spicer said "she's been in her room the whole time."

"Did she say anything?"

"She said she was tired, but I can hear her cry whenever I walk near her room. What happened, Raimundo? Did you two have an argue or something?"

"No, we didn't fight. I…" he hesitated "I didn't know she was sad. I'll talk to her later and see what I can find out, okay?"

The blonde woman sent him a sad smile. "She really trusts you, you know. I've never seen her so alive. You're her everything."

"And I feel the same for her. I've never met such a great girl like your daughter."

"And you never will."

They smiled at each other before entering Jessica's car. The black vehicle raced into the middle of the city, taking them to the place where Jackie's uncles were waiting for them.

They stopped in the mall's park, and two old people approached them. The woman was short and slim, but her brown hair remained in it's color, no hint of hair dye or grey hairs. Her light blue eyes scanned Raimundo's body from head to toe, analyzing every single detail.

"So, Jessica, this is the boy?"

"Yup, this is him. The boy my daughter's in love with."

"I imagined him… taller and stronger." The man said. He was tall, yes, but just a few inches taller than Raimundo. He, unlike his wife, had grey hair, all of his once black hair gone, and a fat grey mustache over his upper lip. His dark brown eyes, too, were scanning the tanned boy's body.

His sentence pissed Raimundo off.

"Hey, I'm strong! I can kick anybody's sorry ass, including yours!"

The three adults stared wide-eyed at the teen.

"Jessica, your daughter is dating a beast!…" the woman said. "…I like it! Do me a favor, kid, after you kick Michael's sorry butt could you kick Harold's for me? I would do it myself, but unfortunately I won't be able to be present at my niece's party."

"Oh shut it Ana, he wouldn't let you approach him." The man said, annoyed.

"Not now that I have this!" she took a gun out of her bag and waved it in the air. "With this baby I can kick anyone's butt. And that includes you, Michael de la Silva! Few are the times I don't feel like shooting you right on the head!"

Raimundo started to back away. "Do you carry that everywhere you go?"

"Of course I do! Can you believe that I got this beauty at the Chinese store for 99 cents?"

Raimundo was confused. Who would be dumb enough to sell a gun for 99 cents?

"And… is it loaded?"

"You bet it is!" she pointed the gun to her husband's face and pulled the trigger. Water got out of the gun and reached it's target. Once again, the two old people started arguing: Michael yelled about how the water ruined his mustache and Ana yelled at him to stop being such a pussy.

Raimundo had to cover his mouth so as not to laugh. The crazy duo looked at him.

"Oh you think this is funny, wise guy? Well clean that smile from your face, because you're about to face the biggest nightmare of your life!"

"Yeah, shopping with us until we find a suit that looks good on you!" the woman said with a wicked smirk. Raimundo gulped. Something told him he wasn't gonna like it.

And that something was right. Michael and Ana made him try on every suit in every store, even the ones they knew that would look awful on him, just for fun.

Finally, they found a suit. A dark blue suit with a white shirt, a black tie and black shoes. Raimundo looked great in it, he looked like a powerful business man. He couldn't wait until Jackie saw him. She would definitely be marveled.

Jessica paid the suit and the young girl folded it neatly, placing it in a bag and handing it to Raimundo.

The tanned boy was happy now. He had the suit and was ready to leave. But Jackie's uncles stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going, young man?" Michael asked.

"Well, I've got the suit, so we're doing nothing more here, right?"

They smiled at him.

"You wish, kid." Ana replied. "There is still one store left."

"B-but… I've got a suit, why do we need to buy more?"

"Oh, we're not buying more, we're just gonna make you try some more on because we love torturing you and pissing off people that try to sell them to us." The woman said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Raimundo sighed. "Well, if it's the last store…"

Uncle Michael opened the door. "After you, Raimundo Pedrosa."

The last session of torture was finally over, and the group was walking back to the park. The crazy duo remembered Raimundo about what he had to say to Harold.

"Okay, let us review. You are going to the party in our place cuz you're a boy that works for us and the only one available to come. We couldn't go because we have a lot of business problems to take care of."

"Or you could say we didn't go because we didn't want to see Harold's horrendous face again, that could do to." Ana suggested. Raimundo thought about it for a moment.

"Tempting, but I think I'll stay with the first option."

"Good, that way I won't miss a thing when I tell him." She said.

Ignoring his wife, Michael kept on. He handed Raimundo a present.

"This is our gift to Jackie. Tell her she better like it, or else we trade it."

"Sure thing."

"And don't forget to give her a kiss and a kick on his father's fat ass for me." She short woman said.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." He assured, laughing.

Jessica and Rai waved at the two as they left. He had to admit, Jackie's uncles scared him a little at the start, but they turned out to be very nice people.

Raimundo got out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride, Mrs. Spicer. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, and don't you forget the suit, mister!"

"Yes, mahm!" He said with a smile and waved her goodbye. He entered the temple, anxious to show Dojo and Master Fung his new suit.

Jessica arrived home. It had been a long day, but it was worth it. Now all she wanted was to spend a little quality time with her daughter.

The blonde woman entered the house and went upstairs, not bothering to take off her high heel shoes.

She knocked on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Jackie, how are you feeling, honey?"

"Better, I guess…"

"Are you hungry, sweetie? Want me to make you something to eat? How about a huge plate of pancakes?"

"Okay…"

"Good, I'll call you when it's ready." She said and headed downstairs.

She had the flour and the eggs ready when she heard someone knocking on the front door.

"Coming!" she stopped what she was doing and walked towards the door. But when she opened it… she turned pale.

"Hello, Jessica."

"Jackie, come down!"

The pale girl stood up at hearing her mother's voice calling for her. 'Wow, that was fast.' She thought.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and noticed her mother sitting on a chair in the living room, looking as if she had seen a ghost.

"Mom, what's going on?"

Jessica looked at her, but didn't respond. Her eyes showed fear, as if answering her daughter's question was an act of suicide.

Jackie entered the room and stopped. There was a man on the couch, holding a glass of wine in those thick fingers of his. He stood up and turned to the girl.

Her heart stopped. She could recognize him anywhere. His short and fat body, covered in a black suit, his huge, badly shaved chin, his short black hair neatly combed, and those malefic brown eyes.

"Hello, Jackie."

"F…Father…"


End file.
